The Shadow Heart Saga: The fall of mankind
by Angel of Death3
Summary: An evil has descended upon the Earth that threatens not only the lives, but the very souls of its inhabitants. A first time in history Care Bear/DBZ action cross-over. Chapter 5 is UP
1. The sickness descends

Shadow Heart: The Fall of Mankind   
_A Dragon Ball Z / Care Bears cross-over_   
**_Chapter 1: The sickness descends_**

_*Rated R for language and violence*_

------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
  
  


_Prolouge:_

_In the early morning hours of June 3rd, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the kids were outside playing, and smell of summer was in the air. It was the kind of day that your glad to be alive. Ironic then, that this type of day would signal the starting of mankinds horrific fate, that this type of day would announce the greatest threat to humanity, surpassing Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Dark Heart, or the Spirit Book combined ever could have. This story is set in somewhat of an alternate universe. The threats to the world ended with Cell, Majin Buu never existed. However, the characters still have the abilities they had in the saga (SSJ3, Fusion, etc). In addition, this story begins less than a week after the end of The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. This story could also be called Shadow Heart: The Care Bears Movie III, but since its centered more or less equally instead of leaning towards CB, it isn't._

_Now sit back and enjoy._   
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
  
  
  
  


With the sun shining through the window, Bulma Briefs sat sipping her coffee and reading the morning newspaper. Her day had started as normal, get up at about 7:30, cook Vegeta his breakfest, then send Trunks to play with Goten while Vegeta took to the gravity room to train. She pondered that a moment, 'train for what? There hasen't been a threat to Earth in over 4 years' she thought to herself. Nonetheless, Vegeta insisted on at a minimum of 15 hours a day training, sometimes he trained for 20 or more hours, until his body eventually gave out from exhaustion. She always worried about him though. Despite his alien bodies resistance to fatigue, sickness, and injury, she had seen him time and time again overdo it way too much and have to spend some time off from training. 

She smiled a bit in spite of herself, knowing that even though Vegeta was arrogant, boorish, and stubborn as Dende knows what, he truely was a determined man who never quit no matter what. It was those very qualities that made her love him in the first place. From the first time she saw him on Namek, she knew there was something about him that she was attracted to, besides his killer body of course. She almost lost herself in her daydreams before she shook herself out of it. Snapping back to reality, she once again glanced over the newspaper she was reading, stopping at a headline that caught her interest. 

"Police/Hospital say 6 more victim of mysterious 'Coma Disease' say sources" 

'Hmm? Whats this?' she thought, reading more indepth to it. "Police and Hospital Officials say there is as of yet no known cause or cure for the mysterious "Coma Disease" thats had a few cases pop up in cities across Japan this past week. Victims of the disease appear to lapse into a coma like state, with vital signs hanging on by a thread. There appear to be no noticeable symptoms of the disease, as said by one hospital orderly, 'I don't know what happened! She was in her room eating her breakfest, I went to change the toilet paper in the bathroom, and when I came back I found her lying on her back in bed, her eyes glazed over and her body cold'. 

"Officials of both the police and the hospitals warn the public not to panic, but to take extra measures to safeguard theirselves and their families against germs". Bulma stared at the paper for a good two minutes, her mind trying to think of what could possibly cause such a disease and in such a short amount of time. Having gone through the best schools Japan had to offer, she thought she could remember even a tidbit about anything similar to this in her college days. But after painstakingly racking her brains, and a few of her old textbooks, she could think of nothing even close to this sort of disease. 

Sighing, she put her paper down and stared out the window. For a long while she just stared and thought. Thought about the disease and thought about the people who contracted it. She wondered what must be going through those peoples minds after they have caught the disease. She shook her head to clear her stray thoughts then turned back to the article. "The last reported case was in Orange Star City...thats where Gohans high school is, and its only a half-hours drive from here. I think I'll ask Chi Chi to ask Gohan if hes heard anything about the disease while hes in school" she said outloud. She reached for the phone and dialed Gokus house. After 4 rings, Trunks picked up. 

"Hello?" came Trunks voice from the other end of the line. "Hi sweety, are you behaving?" Bulma asked. "Yes mom" came the reply from both Trunks AND Goten. Bulma giggled a bit, those two were always together. Not that she minded however, it was just that whenever Trunks or Goten was by themselves, they acted like angels. When you mix Goten and Trunks together however, it was hell to get them to behave. And if they should fuse into Gotenks, it was the devil himself to try and get to behave. "Hey Trunks? Put Gotens mom on the phone ok?" Bulma asked. After a minute of silence, Chi Chi picked up. 

"Hey Chi Chi this is Bulma! Listen, I was wondering if perhaps you could do me a favor?" Bulma asked. "Sure Bulma, what is it?" came the reply. "Well listen, I'm kinda worried about this whole 'Coma Disease' thing, and the last reported case was in Orange Star City where Gohan goes to school. I was wondering if you could get him to listen out for any tidbits on it while hes in school?" Bulma requested. Chi Chi said she'd ask and put the phone down. A minute later she picked it back up. "Gohan says he will ask around and see if anyone in school knows anything and if they do, he'll fly over there and let you know." Chi Chi replied. Bulma thanked her and hung up, deciding to busy herself with something other than the news. 

* * * * * 

High above the Earth, in a place called Care-A-Lot, the Care Bears and the Care Bear cousins were having a celebration party to celebrate the defeat of Dark Heart, and the rebirth of the boy known as David Hodges, the boy Dark Heart was before having his soul turned to evil. All the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were in attendance, and the party was going full swing. Everyone was laughing and smiling and not a grumpy voice was heard, except Grumpy Bears of course. In one corner of the room, Bedtime Bear, Proud Heart Cat, and Wish Bear were telling the little cubs, Hugs and Tugs, how they were inprisoned in Dark Hearts chamber and, with the help of the campers John, Dawn, and Christy, they were able to be freed and defeat Dark Heart, thus freeing the human soul inside his body. The cubs applauded when they finished, asking to hear it again and again, to which the Care Bears smiled and began to re-tell it, just one more time. 

In other corner, Tender Heart, Brave Heart, Cheer Bear, and Good Luck Bear were wondering aloud to each other what the 4 campers were doing right now. "I bet David is turning out to be really brave" Brave Heart said. "And hes probably cheery" Cheer Bear said. "AND hes got a lot of luck to have friends like that!" Good Luck Bear put in. "Whatever hes doing, I'm just glad the evil left him. Him and John, Dawn, and Christy have become inseperable as friends since that day. Its hard to believe it hasen't even been a week yet" Tender Heart finished. Cheer Bear agreed, but voiced her opinion that time does fly fast when theres no one to help. 

"Hey everyone! Time for a sack race!" Champ Bear yelled. The crowd in the Hall of Hearts cheered and ran outside to participate. After everyone was situated, it was Champ Bear, Good Luck Bear, Wish Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Daydream Bear, and Share Bear who would be racing, with True Heart Bear ringing the bell to start them off. The racers lined up and waited for the bell to sound so they could go. Champ, Good Luck, Wish, Daydream, and Share Bear had a feeling Swift Heart would win. He was, after all, the fastest one in Care-A-Lot, outrunning even Champ Bear by a good distance. 

Bonngg!! A bell rang out and in less than 2 seconds Swift Heart Rabbit had cleared the finish line and was now doing a victory dance on the other side. 'Wow! I didn't even have time to go!' Champ Bear thought to himself. "Yesss!! Swift Heart Rabbit is uuunnnbeatable!!" he cheered. "Swift Heart! I haven't rang the bell yet!" True Heart called from her spot near the starting line. "Huh? Well if you didn't then who did?" he called back, walking back to the group. 

Then they heard it again, Boonnnggg!! This time however, they spotted the problem. The Caring Meter had dropped 3 marks, signaling trouble on Earth. "Oh no, again?" Bedtime Bear asked. True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse, fearing something was wrong with the meter, ran up the platform to inspect it. They opened the back of the meter and spent several minutes examinging the parts, but to their surprise, the meter was working perfectly! "I'm afraid its true Bears and Cousins, the caring meter is working perfectly. I know we just fought a long hard battle with Dark Heart, but the truth of the matter is that theres more trouble on Earth." Noble Heart announced. 

This rained on everyones parade. "I knew it wouldn't last long" Grumpy Bear lamented. True Heart and Noble Heart called a meeting so the family could butt heads and discuss a plan. The Care Bears and Cousins regrouped in the Hall of Hearts, discussing what their plan of action should be. Finally it was decided 1 or 2 bears should go to check out the problem. "Ok, we will send Harmony Bear and Birthday Bear down to Earth to see what the trouble is. The rest of us will stay here and wait until they return" True Heart said. Secret Bear suddenly whispered and motioned something to Friend Bear, who announced to the group, "Secret Bear thinks it would be a good idea if they took a Star Buddy along and if its something big, sent it back to us". Noble Heart agreed, and whistled for a Star Buddy to go with them to Earth. 

As the cloud car with Harmony and Birthday Bear headed towards the source of the trouble, True Heart and Noble Heart watched from the platform where the Caring Meter stands. "They've been through so much recently, I hope its nothing bad again." True Heart said. "I agree True Heart, but we have to find out in anycase. In my opinion, its probably just a routine caring mission" Noble Heart replied confidently, hiding in his heart the feeling of dread that was creeping up on him.... 

* * * * * 

"500 times Earths gravity!? Thats as high as this damn machine goes?!" Vegeta raged. He had been training in the gravity chamber since 8:00, almost 4 hours ago, and was at the moment a highly pissed Saiyan. Feeling he could move easily at 490 times Earths gravity, Vegeta foolhardedly pushed the Maximum Gravity button, preparing himself for some sort of seering pain, or numbness, or something. Anything but nothing! He felt a hairs difference in the 10 digits of gravity and was now seethingly mad at having had to put up with Bulmas father putting off making the gravity machine, only to be cheated by it only going to 500 x Earths gravity. 'One day, I'll get that old man for this' Vegeta vowed. 

For a while, Vegeta just stared at the machine, wondering to himself why he didn't specify any higher than 500 times Earths gravity. "I'll teach this infernal contraption" Vegeta fumed. He pulled the safety plate off the instrument panel and stared at the maze of wires underneath. 'Hmm..that woman used a special typing device to repair this thing last time, so it must still be here' he thought. Looking in the storage compartment under the control console, Vegeta found the programming keyboard he had seen Bulma use to reprogram the machine for him. After staring at the diagram for several minutes, he was able to connect the keyboard to the proper wires, and the small LCD screen on the keyboard lit up. The layout looked simple enough to him, so he smirked and continued the re-programming. 

'Hmmph..no machine is a match for the Prince of all Saiyans' he thought smugly. Copying the commands he had seen Bulma do, he reprogrammed the machine so the 'Max Grav' field was changed from '500 X' to '1000 X'. He finished up and saved all the changes to the program. Smirking, he disconnected the keyboard, stowed it away, then replaced the safety plate as best as possible. He then pressed the button for Max Gravity again. The lights dimmed and the machine hummed. 'Hahaha...now I shall see what this machine has!' he thought proudly to himself. Then suddenly, the lights brightened, then dimmed, then went out. The machine made a soft frying sound and promptly shut down, returning the gravity to normal. 

"DAMMMITT!!!" Vegeta raged, shaking the chamber. After all his hard work the baka machine decided to go and break on him! Now he was behind a whole hour in training. He reared his fist back to smash it into the machine, then realized it would take a lot longer than last time to resume training if he decided to wreck the control console. In anger, he stomped over to the door, pressed the open button, and stalked into the house to find his baka woman and make her fix the machine again. 

* * * * *   
Bulma was sitting on the couch figuring up this months employee payroll when she heard it. At first she thought it was the TV, then she realized the TV wasen't even on. She listened and heard it again, and what she heard bothered her. It was the unmistakeable sound of something blowing up in the distance. "That damn Vegetas blown up the room again! I swear to Dende this time I am NOT fixing it!" she fumed. "Trunks! Get out to the gravity chamber and tell that idiot father of yours to get in here.....now?" Bulma stopped short, seeing Vegetas shadow fall over her. She turned around to confront her seething husband. 

"Vegeta you idiot! You blew the machine again! This is the 6th time this month I've..." she started, but was cut off by his yelling of "Quiet!" at her. She stopped, staring surprised at him. Vegeta raised his voice a lot, but not often directly in her face. "For your information, I didn't blow the damned chamber up. It shorted on me and I came to make YOU fix it! Here, look out the window and see for yourself!" he commanded. She just stared, then looked out the window, seeing the gravity chamber on the other side of the lawn in perfect condition. "Well if you didn't blow that up what DID you blow up?" she asked. 

"I haven't blown up anything...yet" he replied with a smirk. She opened her mouth to retort, but the sound of sirens in the background made her cease. She rushed to the door and stepped outside. It took perhaps 3 seconds before her jaw hit the floor. "Vegeta! Come quick!" she yelled. He grumbled but stalked to the door. "What is it now woman?" he demanded impatiently. Bulma said nothing, but pointed up to the Capital Center Hotel building a block and a half away. Known for its elegance, not to mention price, the building was no longer its former picture of luxury. Now it was charred, blackened, flaming, and smoking. It looked as though a bomb had gone off inside the 3rd floor. The fire was raging and the firemen trying to put it out were fighting a lost cause. The flames reached high into the building the and intense heat was driving the fireman battling the blaze back. 

"Vegeta there are people inside! You've got to go help them!" Bulma yelled frantically. Vegeta stood dumbfounded, his expression said he had just been asked something horrible, like Bulma asking him to strip to his underwear and pole dance in front of the whole of Japan. "NOW!!!" she yelled. Grimmacing, Vegeta flew towards the building, mumbling about always having to save worthless human ass. As he arrived at the building, he could see firemen and police leading some survivors out of the burning building. Unnoticed by the police, he slipped inside the hotel and began working his way towards the blazing section. The heat from the fire and the smoke were a bit more than he expected. Even with his Saiyan composition, he was still affected somewhat by smoke and heat. 'I have to hurry and get out of here, I'd hate to have this building collapse on me. Besides, that woman would never let me live it down.' he thought. 

He closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind, despite the pain, to sense the Kis of the humans still inside. He counted 4 weak powers and within minutes, had drug them all out to safety. He laid the helpless humans on the grass near the building, making sure the paramedics and firemen knew that the people were safely outside. It was then the Chief of Police noticed him and ran to him. "Thank you Mr. Briefs. You have helped prevent a great tragedy here today" the Chief began. "Save it. I did this for my mate, not you" Vegeta grumbled, then asked as an afterthought, "How many dead?". The Chief replied, "2 dead, over 20 wounded. Damnest thing, the workers that were suppose to be monitoring the gas lines were caught on camera as sleeping on the job. I know the manager of this place and its unlikely his employees would just fall asleep like that". 

"Sleeping on the job?" Vegeta asked with slight interest. "Yea, the cameras show them just slumping over in their chairs 5 minutes before the gas lines ruptured and blew" the Chief replied. Vegeta grunted in reply and took off back to Capsule Corp. 'Odd, that place has a reputation for safety, and now all of a sudden it blows up because a couple of bakas can't stay awake?' he thought to himself. He arrived home soon and related to Bulma what had happened, finishing by telling her only 2 people died in the explosion. "Thats horrible! Did they suffer much?" she asked. "I doubt it, the man known as the Police Chief said that they were caught on camera sleeping right before the place blew, so it would stand to reason they didn't feel it a whole lot." Vegeta replied, headed out the door. 

'Sleeping on the job? At the Capital Center? That doesn't sound like them at all!' Bulma thought to herself. That place had a habit of hiring only the best people to work in the established hotel, having workers just fall asleep for no reason didn't sound right to her one bit. It was all just a bit too weird, considering the luxury involved in that hotel. 'There MUST be something more to it than just workers falling asleep on the job' Bulma thought. For several minutes she just sat and thought, then the time dawned on her. 'Oh damn! I have to have this done before 3:00' she thought to herself. She decided to try and put the days events out of her mind and get back to work on the employee payroll..... 

* * * * * 

"This must be the place alright" Harmony Bear said as they parked the car in the underground parking area of the Capital City Hospital. Tender Heart had directed them to this hospital, noting that it was the source of the Caring Meters disturbance. "Maybe its some children who need cheering up?" Birthday Bear asked. Harmony Bear shrugged and together the two Care Bears walked inside the hospital. What they saw made both of them gasp. Doctors, Nurses, and Paramedics galore. They walked past the frenzy of employees, careful not to get in the way. "I wonder what all the trouble is about Harmony?" Birthday enquired as they walked down the hall. They saw soon enough. At least 40 people quarantined off in one of the meeting rooms. The people were all sufferers of the mysterious Coma Disease. "Oh no, this is bad, really bad" Harmony Bear wailed. She ran back to the cloud car and sent the Star Buddy back to Care-A-Lot as a signal for the others to come. 

When she returned, orderlys were ushing another 6 or 7 people into the room. Fearing the disease may be contagious, the Medical Staff Director ordered those inflicted to be quarantined off from the rest of the hospital to control the spread. Birthday Bear tugged on the corner of one of the nurses shirts. "Excuse me, whats wrong with all these people?" she asked. "We don't know, they were fine one minute and then comatose the next, we don't know what to do, their vitals are barely within living range" she replied quickly before rushing off to assist the other doctors. "Comatose? All of them?" Harmony asked more to herself than anyone else. "Birthday Bear, what could possibly have caused this much sickness here on Earth?" Harmony continued. 

"I don't know Harmony, I just don't know. None of the doctors or nurses here seem to have ever seen anything like this. They know what it does, but they don't know why it does it or what causes it or how they can cure it. This is really bad, its the worst I've ever seen this place." Birthday Bear said. The Care Bears were no stranger to this hospital. Caring missions in the past had taken them here and to hospitals around the world to give some cheer to the people who were stuck in them. For a long while Harmony and Birthday just stood there, pondering the events of the day and, particularly, the disease which is now sweeping the country. 

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying coming from down the hall. They walked down and entered the room the sound was coming from. A little boy was sitting in his bed, crying his heart out. "There there" Birthday Bear said, "Its alright. Why are you crying?" she asked. The little boy stopped his sobs for a moment to choke out, "Who..are..*sniff* you?" Birthday Bear smiled and replied, "My name is Birthday Bear and this is Harmony Bear, we're part of the Care Bear Family. Don't worry, we're your friends, so please tell us what makes you cry." The little boy wiped his eyes and said, "Everyone in this hospital is coming down with a disease of some kind. They are fine one moment, then the next they turn all cold and don't move, speak, or even blink. I don't wanna end up like that! The lady in here with me turned into one of those!" Birthday and Harmony looked at the empty bed next to the boy, which undoubtedly once held a victim of this mysterious Coma Disease. 

Reading the boys name off his bracelet, Harmony Bear said, "Billy, I promise everything will be ok, and Care Bears don't lie either." The little boys face brightened somewhat as the two Care Bears left the room. "What are we going to do Birthday? Everyone here is getting some kind of sickness and the doctors can't help them." Harmony said. They were walking down the hall to exit when Harmony by chance happened to see an elderly man suddenly fall face first on the floor. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed. Her and Birthday ran into the room. The mans skin had instantly turned cold and his eyes had begun to glaze over. Birthday felt for a heartbeat and found a very faint one. "Hes dying Harmony! Quick!" Birthday Bear said. Her and Harmony lined up next to each other and closed their eyes. A second later, white beams, birthday cakes and hearts, shot from their tummy symbols and collided with the old man. They Stared at the man for a good minute, but the man refused to awaken! "Oh Harmony it didn't work!" Birthday said in dismay. She jerked down the Nurse call-string, then her and Harmony ran from the room, down the hallway and out of the hospital. 

"We're in trouble Birthday Bear. All these people are getting sick and theres nothing even we can do to help!" Harmony wailed. They ran for the cloud car. "We don't have time to wait for the others, we have to get back to Care-A-Lot!" Birthday said. They exited the hospital and entered the underground parking lot. As they neared the car, a rumbling noise stopped them dead in their tracts. The two exchanged puzzled looks. "Harmony? Tell me that was your tummy growling, and that you haven't eaten today." Birthday said. "Sorry Birthday, but that wasen't me, whatever it was" Harmony replied.They heard it again, this time they both stood stock still and listened. Then suddenly the roof above them shook with the force of an earthquake. "The roof is collapsing! We have to leave, quickly!" Harmony said. The two ran for the car in a style that would have put Swift Heart to shame. They jumped in the cloud car and Birthday Bear tried to start it, but to their horror, it refused to start! "Come on, come on!" Birthday coaxed from the drivers seat. She tried frantically to get the cloud car to start. With a final protesting groan, the roof gave way and collapsed towards them. 

"AHHHHHHHhhh!!!!" the two screamed in unison, their eyes closed as they held each other for their last seconds alive. Then from out of nowhere, a white blue came by and two pairs of hands snatched the two from the cloud car. They cleared daylight with less than a second before that entire section of the roof fell, crushing the cloud car into bits. When they realized they were not dead, Birthday and Harmony opened their eyes to the sight of Grumpy Bear and Wish Bear, with Cheer Bear driving. "Lets get back to Care-A-Lot as fast as possible, we have a big problem on Earth" Harmony said. The cloud car floored it for Care-A-Lot, the life saving Star Buddy following close behind.... 

**********************   


**_***** During a celebration in Care-A-Lot, the Care Bears get a distress call from Earth. Actually, several of them. The Care Bears are once again overbooked, but the problems are not just there. Back on Earth, more and more people are coming down with the mysterious 'Coma Disease'. What is this disease, and where does it come from? And why is it appearing now? After barely escaping death, the two Care Bears report to the others everything they have seen and heard, but what will become of it? Look for the next chapter in this saga entitled, "Two Worlds Collide". *****_**   



	2. Two worlds collide

Shadow Heart: The Fall of Mankind   
Chapter 2: Two worlds collide   
--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


It seemed the problems for the Care Bears and the citizens of Japan were only beginning. After the freak accident involving the hospital floor collapsing, there were more "accidents", some of which resulted in fatalities. In one womans house, the roof beams mysteriously caved in, dropping large amounts of ceiling and roofing beams onto the woman, who did not survive. In the office building, Western Civilization, a power outage had occured and the company summoned their maintanence man Joey to fix the problem. Then, by some mysterious force, the power had turned back on while he was working. Joeys heart stopped for almost 4 minutes and it was hours before the doctors could revive him. 

The Care Bears were working round the clock to try and handle all the calls for caring. The longest time gap between Caring Meter drops was perhaps 5 minutes. It seemed every other second the meter would toll for help again and the Care Bears would be off again. It had gotten so bad that some of the Care Bears, Tender Heart and Friend Bear to name a couple, had not slept in 4 days and the effects were beginning to show. Good Luck Bear was so exhausted after his 10th caring trip in a single day he literally collapsed on a cloud bed and Secret and Champ Bear rushed him inside to lie down for a while. Bright Heart Raccoon and Cozy Heart Penguin were assigned to repair the cloud cars which were beginning to break down due to the excessive use, while Take Care Bear and Cheer Bear were helping by bringing snacks and drinks to the ones who had to be on the go the most. Playful Heart Monkey had tried cheering some of them up with his jokes, but everyone was too tired to laugh. Even True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse arrived to help out. As strong and experienced as they were though, they were beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Normally the Care Bears and Cousins handled caring calls, but the last 50 or so missions they took turns going with them.   


* * * * * 

The Care Bears were not the only ones having problems. The problems on Earth had only increased in the last week. Bulma had Vegeta leaving almost every day to try and help accident or tragedy victims (which he hated to do, it interrupted his training). She had also called Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, #18, Goten, Trunks, Krillen, and Yamcha to assist Vegeta in providing assistance to the needy. Vegeta was not the least happy, or as he said, "I do not need to interrupt my training by wasteing time helping these baka humans with their problems, especially since that 3rd class warrior Kakarott and the green bean Namek are helping!" Needless to say, he DID help, due largely to Bulmas non-stop ranting and yelling if he didn't. 

Which brings us to the Prince of all Saiyans right now. He is at present flying toward the Orange Star City Mall along with Goku, where reports of an earthquake caused sections of the mall to cave in, trapping some mall patrons. When they arrived, the scene made Goku sick and even Vegeta had to gasp. It looked as though a giant had decided to use the mall as a trampoline. Parts of the roof were caved in and the screams of those trapped inside were clearly audible to their extra-sensory hearing. They landed inside the mall through a hole in the roof. "Well Kakarott, how do you suppose we go about saving these humans?" Vegeta asked annoyed. Goku walked over to a store, Simply Simple, where people were trapped inside from the collapsed roof. He raised his hand towards the rubble and it began to glow blue. 

"Kakarott you damn baka! If you blast it the humans inside will die, and I will have wasted my time coming!" Vegeta yelled. Goku ignored him and fired. Vegeta expected the wall to explode, but instead the Ki blast hit the wall then dispersed, coving the wall with blue light. With a flash, the rocks were vaporized instantly, freeing those inside. "Its easy Vegeta, just will your Ki to vaporize, without exploding, ONLY the rocks, nothing else." Goku explained, taking aim at another pile of rubble. Vegeta grumbled but decided to try it. Aiming at part of a clothing store, he fired. He concentrated, telling his Ki mentally to only destroy the rocks, but nothing else. It obeyed, and the rocks and metal dissappeared in a flash of light, freeing those inside. 

Then from a shoe story opposite them, Vegeta heard a plainly audible increase in screaming, which died down to nothing in a matter of seconds. Goku also heard it and became extremely alarmed. "Vegeta! There quick, those people could be dying!" he yelled frantically firing at the store. Vegetas blast joined him. The rocks glowed for a second then shattered to dust, clearing the way. Goku ran inside the store and vanished. After a couple of minutes when he didn't return, Vegeta went inside to get him, mumbling about that damn baka idiot taking too long. What he saw shocked him. Goku was hunched over a body, or rather several bodies, teeth clenched in anger. Vegeta, stunned, walked around and looked at the bodies. About 20 of them total, all with pale skin and glazed over eyes. 'Dead?' he wondered. He inclined his head towards one of the bodies, sensing for life. He found it there, but barely. This human seemed to be in a coma. He tried it with the others, with the same result. 

"Vegeta..we..didn't get to them in time!" Goku said through clenched teeth. "Calm down Kakarott, these humans arn't dead, they are in a coma" he said. Seeing Goku's confused expression, he said, "Its like a sleep where you don't wake up for a long time, but your not dead." Goku nodded slowly, understanding. "Look Kakarott, lets finish up here and go home alright?" Vegeta asked impatiently. Goku sighed and relented. The two worked quickly, clearing up the mess to allow the police and paramedics access to the ones trapped. While they were flying home, Vegeta turned to Goku and said, "Kakarott, those comatose people back there. That was the same symptoms as this so called Coma Disease thats been going around right?" Goku nodded, "Yea, Chi Chi told me about it, cold skin, low vitals, glazed eyes, the whole 9 yards". 

Goku started to ask Vegeta something, but he saw an object in the distance approaching. As it neared, he saw it was Android #18 with a desperate look on his face. She flew directly at Goku and stopped a few feet before him. "Goku, you must return to Capsule Corp immediently. Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs have fallen ill" she said in a hurry. Goku's face dropped visible and he went SSJ and blasted past #18 towards Capsule Corp. "You will NOT leave the Prince of Saiyans behind!" Vegeta raged as he also went SSJ and shot off after Goku. #18 turned and flew after them as fast as possible. 

When the two Saiyans arrived at Capsule Corp, they were already too late. Goku rushed into the building, locking onto Chi Chi's Ki, which grew weaker by the second. Halfway through the building, his heart froze in fear as he felt her Ki flatline. 'Chi Chi! No! Don't do this to me!' Goku thought to himself. He finally found her. She and Mrs. Briefs were set up in the Capsule Corp infirmary on hospital beds. Goku rushed to her side and saw with horror she apparently had the Coma Disease also. Her eyes were open and glazed over and her skin was cold as ice to the touch. He started at her, his mind not seeming to comprehend the fact his wife had fallen victim to a disease as terrible as this one. Vegeta arrived seconds later and was greeting by a histerical and sobbing Bulma, who said that Chi Chi was over having dinner with them and suddenly the room got cold, the lights dimmed, then Chi Chi and her mom had complained of extreme stomach and chest pain, then promptly passed out. 

Goku was just as pained as Goten and Gohan who, despite his intelligence, couldn't figure out what could possibly be causing this. He and Bulma had held a war conference on probably causes. None came up, not even any of the magic curses used by the evil wizards of old had anything like this. "If we had been here sooner, we could have saved them!" Goku yelled, his sudden outburst scaring everyone. His battle aura raged higher, the paint on the walls beginning to peel and blister. Vegeta walked over suddenly and hit Goku full force in the gut. Goku, in his pain, dropped his aura and doubled over. "Listen to yourself Kakarott. There was nothing we could have done, do you understand? Even if we had been here, we could not have stopped this..this...'disease', so don't blame yourself or anyone else, its no ones fault got it?" Vegeta growled. Goku sat up slowly, coughing. "I know your right Vegeta..but I still can't help but think we could have helped." 

"No dad, no one could have helped. This disease CAN'T be natural and I doubt it was created on Earth" Gohan said to his father. Bulma nodded in agreement, her face streaked with tears. Vegeta sighed, his wife and mate was suffering and he could not help to save his life. That was what was hurting him most of all, that someone he actually cared about was in pain and he could not just find the source of the pain and blast it away. Trunks took this moment to wander in from playing with Goten outside. His gaze fell on Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs. "Hey mom, whats wrong with grandma and Gotens mom?" he asked with an innocent look. Bulma just cried harder in response. "They are sick boy, nothing else. They will recover from this shortly" Vegeta began, "Right?" he asked Bulma with an expectant look. She just nodded her head and force a smile. "Daddys right honey, they will be ok in a few days" she said with a shaking voice.   


* * * * * 

"Oh no Tender Heart not again!" Daydream Bear exclaimed. The caring meter had steadily dipped in the last hour, but only by a mark or two. This time it dropped a good 5 marks before coming to a rest. Funshine Bear went over to the star'o'scope and looked down on Earth. "Oh dear! This IS bad!" she exclaimed. Tender Heart and the others ran to look. When he looked through the scope, he saw a sphere shaped building with the words, "Capsule Corporation" on the side of it. "Tender Heart, some people in that house are sick with the disease thats sweeping Earth. What are we going to do?" Birthday Bear asked. Tender Heart thought for a second and then nodded. "Ok, Cheer, Funshine, Friend Bear, I want you three to go down to Earth and see what this disease thing is all about. When you know for sure, two of you stay with them and the other one come back and let us know." He said. Cheer, Funshine and Friend ran for the only unused cloud car and took off towards Capsule Corp. 'Oh I have a bad feeling about this...' Tender Heart thought as he watched the people below. 

It was two women, who had suddenly collapsed for no apparent reason. Tender Heart couldn't help by wonder why they were having so many problems just after one of their biggest fights ever. "Its awful isn't it?" True Hearts voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yea, its pretty bad, I don't know whats gotten into the people of Earth, but it seems more and more are coming down with this sickness." Tender Heart said. "Sickness? I thought it was just a bunch of accidents and people giving up caring." Noble Heart said. "No, its more than that. A lot of people on Earth are getting this strange sickness and no one knows why or how to stop it." Tender Heart replied. He offered the star'o'scope so they could see for themselves. After taking turns gazing through the scope, True and Noble Heart had worried looks on their faces. 

"This is bad, I know humans get sick from disease, but I've never seen a disease like this!" True Heart exclaimed. "Cheer, Funshine, and Friend Bear are on their way to Earth now to see if they can help those people, but I don't know if they can do anything." Tender Heart said sadly. True Heart put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't look so glum Tender Heart. You and all the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins are trying your best to help out on Earth. We'll find a way to beat this..whatever it is, I'm sure we will!"   
Tender Heart nodded and smiled a little, "I guess your right True Heart. I only hope the others can report back something good in time, otherwise we won't have a population of Earth to care for!"   


* * * * * 

In Capsule Corp, things were getting a little tense. Goku, Gohan, and Goten were asked by Bulma to stay in the building with her family and occupy 3 of the guest rooms, which they agreed to. Gohan took a leave of absence from school to stay at his moms side. 'I know she'll be mad at me for it later, but its the least I can do' he thought. Vegeta was even beginning to be affected. With Bulma too distraught to fix the gravity chamber, him and Goku had been sparring on a daily basis. During one such fight, Vegetas mind was wandering excessively bad, thinking of his wifes mother and that baka wife of Kakarotts. 'Remarkable, even Frieza never had a disease on hand as powerful as that' he thought. He had seen Frieza use biological germs to kill off planets before, but they had all died, not gone comatose. 

He was so caught up in his thinking during the fight he barely heard Gokus yell of , "Haaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeee!!" He snapped out of it and looked up with a 'huh?' expression on his face. "HA!!!!!" Goku yelled as the KameHameHa careened through the air headed straight for Vegeta. Vegetas eyes got wide with shock. 'I'll NEVER be able to dodge or block that!' he thought in a panic to himself. Goku, seeing Vegetas helpless situation, twisted his hands slightly upward and the blast curved sharply upwards. Another 4 feet and it would have hit Vegeta, who was too stunned and shocked to even yell at him, dead on. 

At that moment however, Cheer, Funshine, and Friend Bear had spotted Capsule Corp and were in the process of lowering the car down. It must have been a trick of fate then, that they should begin their descent just as Gokus Ki beam began its ascent. Friend Bear heard a whooshing noise and looked over the side of the car in time to see a blueish light beam come rocketing towards them. She tapped Cheer on the shoulder and pointed down with a shocked expression. The blast was headed directly for the cloud car and they could never drive away fast enough. "Jump!" Cheer commanded. The three Care Bears abandoned car, leaping overboard at an elevation of roughly 4,000 feet. They fell like rocks, but each one stared a parachute and grabbed onto it for dear life. As they watched, the KameHameHa beam went right through their car, which exploded on contact, and kept going until it breached the atmosphere. 

"I don't know what that was, but it was close!" Funshine yelled in relief. The bears slowly descended towards Capsule Corp, still breathing heavily from their near-miss. When they were within a few feet of the ground, they let go of their chutes which floated up for a moment before dissappearing. "Everyone ok?" Cheer asked. The group nodded the affirmative. "Ok, Tender Heart sent us here to discover the cause of this disease, so lets not let him down." Cheer said. The Care Bears walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. No answer. They waited a minute or two and tried again, still no answer. "You think no ones home?" Friend asked. Funshine shrugged and started to say something, but they heard the doorknob turn. It opened and a woman with shoulder-lenght blonde hair dressed in denim clothes answered the door. 

'Oh Dende, now I KNOW I'm malfunctioning' Eighteen thought. She was staring down at a group of small bears with strange symbols on their bellies. One was pink, one yellow, and the other orange. And they were smiling at her! Eighteen thought she had lost it before, but she was damn sure of it when the pink one started talking to her. 

"My name is Cheer, this is Funshine, and this is Friend. We're some of the Care Bears of Care-A-Lot and we noticed there seems to be a problem here. Can you tell us what it is?" Cheer asked with a smile. Eighteen just stared for a moment, then said, "You stay right here, I'll be right back." She lpushed the door shut and walked back to the infirmary room. "Bulma, we need to talk" she said. Bulma looked up from her bedside vigil with a puzzled look. "Whats wrong Number 18?" she asked. "Well, there are three bear-like creatures about 3 feet tall at the door" she began. Bulma thought for a moment then her face showed a look of shock. "The Care Bears! Mom used to tell me stories about them when I was little, about how they would come and cheer people up and help them with their problems." Bulma said. 'Oh Dende, I think the shock has finally gotten to poor Bulma' Eighteen thought. 

Bulma walked past her to the front door and pulled it open. Sure enough, three of the Care Bears were standing there, taking a look at a statue Bulma had next to the front door. "I know you! Your the Care Bears! Let me see..." She began, glancing at their symbols. "Ok, this one is Sunshine" she pointed to the yellow one who whispered, "FUNshine". Bulma smiled and pointed to Friend, "This is...hm...Secret Bear!" she said. Friend Bear shook her head, "Secret Bears my twin, my name is Friend Bear". Bulma nodded then looked at Cheer. "And you are..." she began. After several minutes of thinking, Funshine whispered, "Cheer" to Bulma. "Right! Your Cheer Bear! Cheer, Funshine, and Friend!" Bulma exclaimed. 

"Thats right, but how did you know?" Friend asked. "My mother used to tell me stories about the Care Bears when I was younger. Its so good to see you guys, but why are you here?" Bulma asked. "We noticed there is a problem here in Capsule Corp. Tender Heart sent us to find out the source of the problem and then report it back to him." Funshine said. Bulma nodded and said, "My mother and one of my best friends has come down with some sort of illness. Those infected fall into a coma like state and they barely hang on to life." Bulma was trying her best not to cry as she explained this. Fearing she couldn't hold it in, she just motioned the three in and walked towards the infirmary. Cheer, Friend, and Funshine followed her back and gasped at what they saw. 

It was two women, one with black hair, one with blonde, lying on hospital beds. Both were motionless, their breath coming in small, shallow breaths. Their eyes had glazed over and if not for the breathing, one would swear they were dead. As they entered, those in the room, Eighteen, Krillen, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and the Ox King turned to look at the new arrivals, then, with the exception of Eighteen, their jaws promptly hit the floor. Eighteen had managed to regain her composure after assuring herself her wires had not gotten crossed somehow. Bulma motioned those in the room outside to explain to them what was happening. After they left, Cheer went over and laid a paw on Chi Chi's head. It was cold as ice, as was the blonde ladies. "Will a Care Bear Stare cure them?" Funshine asked. "I don't know, but we can try Funshine" Friend said. 

The three lined up, "Care Bear Stare!" they shouted in unison. Their tummy symbols glowed and then beams of light came forth, one of rainbows, one of suns, and one of flowers. The beams hit first Chi Chi then Mrs. Briefs, but after about 5 minutes they were too tired to continue and had to stop. "Oh no, it didn't work!" Funshine wailed. "Its ok Funshine, we probably just need some more of us for it to be strong enough" Cheer reassured her. But in her mind, she was afraid and worried, 'I don't know if all of us together could cure this' she thought. "Funshine, go back to Care-A-Lot and get Tender Heart and, if they are there, True and Noble Heart too, we'll need them" Cheer ordered. Funshine nodded and ran for the door then stopped, "The cloud car was destroyed! How do I get back?" she asked. Cheer thought it over for a second and then snapped her fingers, "The rainbow rescue slide!" she said. She walked to a window and opened it, firing a rainbow from her symbol high into the air. It exploded and made a huge rainbow that spanned the sky as far as the eye could see. 

In a few short moments, a rainbow colored flash glowed high in the clouds, then a large rainbow descended from the clouds and fell towards Earth. It touched down in the front yard of Capsule Corp. Funshine smiled and ran for the rainbow, out of the room, and past the stunned Z Fighters. 

Unfortunately, Cheer, Funshine, and Friend were not the only ones to see the rainbows fall. Vegeta and Goku, having resumed their sparring, stopped once again as a huge rainbow fell from the sky, making a bridge from the Earth to the clouds. "What..the..hell..is..THAT?!" Vegeta sputtered looking up at the rainbow bridge. "Its a rainbow Vegeta! You've never seen one?" Goku asked. On Planet Vegeta, rainbows did not exist. Vegeta had seen them before, but paid no attention to them. A rainbow the size of a house making a touchdown in his front yard is a whole different story. "I'm going to investigate this thing which has violated my domain!" Vegeta declared. He blasted off for the front yard, Goku in hot pursuit. He touched down in front of the rainbow bridge and just stared. 

Its 8 colors were shining brightly and the thing seemed to give off some sort of power. Not Ki, but something like it. He walked over and pushed against it and discovered that it was solid, although it bounced slightly, like pressing against a spring. In curiousity, he reared back and punched it and found, to his amazement, his fist bounced back and hit himself. Goku burst out laughing at Vegeta. Angered, Vegeta fired a Ki blast at the rainbow. The blast simply richocheted off into space, the rainbow unharmed. "Vegeta, I guess its...Vegeta proof!" Goku said before doubling over laughing again. "Quiet! The Prince of Saiyans will not succumb to a pathetic rainbow, even if it IS bigger than a skyscraper!" Vegeta yelled. He raised his hand, charging up a powerful blast. 

"Excuse me, but please don't damage my way home" Funshine Bear said from behind him. Vegeta's blast dissapated, having been forgotten in his surprise. Vegeta turned to see a small,yellow, bear-like creature with a sun on its stomach smiling up at him. "Kakarott, explain this to me at once!" Vegeta demanded, taking a step back from Funshine. "Say, your one of the Care Bears arn't you?" Goku asked in a child-like manner. Funshine nodded, "Thats right, my name is Funshine Bear and I'm here to help out on Earth, but right now I've got to use this rainbow bridge to get back to my home in Care-A-Lot." "How..how do you know this..this...Kakarott?" Vegeta asked in shock. "Oh well, Chi Chi used to tell me about them" Goku explained. 

Vegeta finally got over his shock, his look of surprise being replaced by anger. "So, you drop your little rainbow in the yard of the Saiyan Prince like you own it?!" Vegeta raged. Funshine however, was used to dealing with angry people. "Maybe if you share your feelings with this nice man here, you'll feel better" she suggested with a smile. This enraged Vegeta to no ends! "Why you, get back here and feel the wrath of the Saiyan race!" Vegeta sputtered. 

"Um, Funshine, maybe you better go while I'm holding him." said a struggling Goku. Angered that the rainbow had "invaded" Vegetas yard, Vegeta tried to teach the bear a lesson in respect to royalty. Funshine waved goodbye and took off up the rainbow bridge. In a short while, the bridge faded from view. Vegeta finally broke out of Gokus hold and headed for the infirmary. 'I demand an explaination to the nonsense going on around here' he thought to himself. He marched inside the building, headed straight for the infirmary. He barged in and called, "Woman! I demand a---". He stopped suddenly, seeing no one inside but Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs. His Saiyan ears picked up laughter coming from a meeting room down the hall. "Humph, she had better have a good explaination as to why yellow creatures are running around this yard!" he said aloud to himself. 

He marched down the hall until he located the offending room. With a smirk, he pushed the door open, and then his jaw promptly hit the floor. Cheer Bear had everyone in stitches laughing as she re-told some of Playful Heart Monkeys jokes. Even Bulma and Gohan who had been terribly upset by the recent events were laughing. Vegeta stood in the doorway, a look of utter shock on his face. Cheer noticed him and waved him over. "Hi! Want to tell jokes with us?" she asked. Vegeta just stared for a long moment, then his anger rose again. "Woman! I have seen one of these little things already. I demand you tell me why they have invaded my house!" he yelled. "For starters Vegeta, this ISN'T your house. And second, they are on a caring mission to help us out." Vegeta, obviously not satisfied, comtinued. "What ARE they and WHY are they here?" he demanded. "They ARE The Care Bears and the reason WHY they are here is because they can help us on Earth. Look Vegeta, they are here to help us out, if you don't like it thats fine, but you will NOT cause a ruckus about it or I'll never fix that gravity chamber for you again!" Bulma retored. 

"Woman you will NOT order the Prince of all Saiyans around! I'll have you know----" he began. Suddenly his scowl turned into a dreamy smile and after a couple of seconds he fell dead out, sound asleep. Everyone gasped, then looked up. Friend Bear was behind Vegeta smiling, her tummy symbols glow fading. "When I returned from getting a drink I noticed this angry man here and since Cheer Bear wasen't able to calm him down, I put him to sleep for a while" Friend Bear admitted. "Good thinking Friend." Cheer complimented. Goku walked in at that moment, a look of confusion on his face. "Why is Vegeta sleeping on the floor?" he asked. Bulma explained that Friend Bear had caused him to fall into a sleep for a while. "She says he should wake up in a few hours, although he'll probably be madder than hell when he does" Bulma explained. 

Goku lifted Vegeta and carried him to a bed in the guest room. Afraid of Vegetas anger upon awakening, he wisely chose NOT to put him in the same room as other living people. Cheer and Friend tried to keep everyone cheerful with jokes, skits, and games. They were doing a pretty good job too. They had gotten everyone hopeful about the prospect of a cure once they discovered the source of the problem. 'Thats a good question, what IS the source of the problem?' Cheer thought to herself. She tried to put it out of her head for the time being and concentrate on keeping these people cheerful. 'Hey, Cheers my name, cheerings my game!' she thought to herself with a smile. Bulma and everyone else had gathered around the two and were bombing them with questions about Care-A-Lot, the other Care Bears, the Cousins, what its like taking care of all the Earth, and many many other topics. 

Afterwards, late at night, Cheer and Friend sat down with Goku and Bulma to hear what the problems on Earth are. Bulma told them everything, the strange coma disease, the freak accidents, the fatalities, the fires, all the accidents and deaths and sickness cases that were occuring for no apparent reason. "What do you think Friend? Is it Dark Heart?" Cheer asked. Friend shook her head no, "No, hes a real boy now, he wouldn't be the one doing this." Bulma looked puzzled, "Whos Dark Heart?" she asked. Cheer gave her a rough summary, how Dark Heart terrorized True and Noble Heart and wrecked the caring meter, how he trapped them and how a girl named Christy had freed them, and how after being blasted by Dark Heart, it took all their love and caring and then some to bring her back. "You think that would work again?" Goku asked. 

"I'm not sure, we've sent Funshine back to Care-A-Lot by the Rainbow Rescue Bridge, she should be back anytime now. It would have been faster to use the cloud car instead of the Rainbow Rescue, but something big and blue blew up our cloud car earlier." Friend said. Gokus face reddened as he realized he had almost killed the Care Bears. "I'm really really sorry about that." Goku said sheepishly. Friend patted his hand, "Hey its ok we forgive you. I mean, what are friends for?" she asked. Everyone laughed at the subtle joke. Goku suddenly adopted a serious face. "What is it Goku? You sense something?" Bulma asked. "Yes, Vegetas woken up" Goku replied. Almost on cue, Vegeta stormed into the room. "Which of you damn bears assaulted the Prince of Saiyans!?" He demanded. 

"Vegeta, cool it, now!" Bulma yelled getting up. "Woman, one of these damnedable things attacked me!" he ranted. "Actually sir, you were just put to sleep" Friend Bear chimed up. Bulma gave Friend a, 'This is not the time' look and went back to trying to settle Vegeta down. Just as Vegeta looked as though he'd calm down, Friend Bear remarked to Cheer how it looks like 'Mr. Vegeta needs a hug'. Why Vegeta did not go SSJ and charge the bears is still a mystery. As he was ranting, him and Goku became aware of a sound outside the Capsule Corp building. After a minute or two, Bulma heard it also. The 5 rushed outside and were greeted by 2 more cloud cars landing. In one was True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, Tender Heart, and Brave Heart Lion. In the other, was Bright Heart Raccoon, Secret Bear, Good Luck Bear, and, of course, Funshine Bear. 

Cheer and Friend ran out to hug the other Care Bears. Bulma had an ear-to-ear smile at the sight of them and Goku had a really goofy childish grin on his face. Vegeta looked like he was about to have a seizure right there. "Theres more of them?!" he asked. Bulma nodded. True Heart and Noble Heart approached Bulma and the others and smiled. "My name is True Heart Bear, and this is Noble Heart Horse. We are the guardians of the Care Bears and founders of Care-A-Lot. We have come at the Care Bears request to try and help you out." True Heart explained. "Good, we sure could use it, right Vegeta?" Goku said. Vegeta was too shocked to say anything at the moment. 'First my yard is invaded, then they attack me, now they call for re-enforcements. This day could be no worse!' he thought to himself.   
****

****** _In despairation, Funshine, Cheer, and Friend called for backup from some of the other Care Bears, but will these 10 Care Bears and Cousins be enough to free Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs from the sickness? And what is causing the accidents and deaths on Earth? And can Vegeta handle the Care Bears much longer? Check back often for the appearence of the next chapter, "Evil's face revealed: My name is Shadow Heart" ****_**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**


	3. Evil's face revealed: My name is Shadow ...

Shadow Heart: The Fall of Mankind   
**Chapter 3: Evil's face revealed: My name is Shadow Heart**   
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  


The Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, and Z Fighters alike sat around in one of the sitting rooms of Capsule Corp. The sadness and glum was so think you could slice it with a knife. After failing to revive the two ill women with a Care Bears Stare, Friend, Cheer, and Funshine Bear summoned some of the other Care Bears and their cousins. Even Noble Heart and True Heart had come to the aid of the Care Bears in this their hour of need. The Z Fighters had finally calmed Vegeta down to the point he could tolerate the Care Bears, which was enough for Goku. Bright Heart, being one of the smartest, had teamed up with Gohan and Bulma, but even the combined brain powers were unable to come up with even a slight solution. Their last hope was a combined Care Bears Stare, in the notion the combined power of the bears would be enough. Care Bears and Z Fighters both hoped and prayed that the Care Bears caring powers could bring a miracle to their home, but it was not to be. Although they gave it everything that had, even though the Z Fighters had held hands and prayed with them, it still was not enough to bring Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs out of the clutches of the Coma Disease.... 

* * *   
-Flash Back- 

"Everyone ready?" True Heart asked. The other Care Bears and Cousins nodded. True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, Tender Heart, Brave Heart, Cheer, Friend, Secret, Funshine, Bright Heart Raccoon, and Good Luck Bear held hands and lined up in front of Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs. At their request, Bulma, Gohan, Krillen, Eighteen, and Goku held their hands. Together they all prayed to the powers that be that the Care Bears power would be great enough. After a long moment of praying, True Heart announced, "Care Bears, Stare!" while Noble Heart announced, "Care Cousins, Call!" Bright beams of pure love and caring filled the room and impacted on Chi Chi's body. After a few minutes without results, they tried Mrs. Briefs. Again the same results occured, which was nothing. Again and again they tried, Goku, Krillen, Gohan, and Eighteen even offered energy to add to the beams, but it still was unable to cure them. In despair, Bulma and Gohan broke down while the Care Bears tried their best to console their Earth friends..... 

* * * 

"Anyone got any ideas?" Krillen asked, running a hand through his black hair. Eighteen just looked at him, a sort of smile tugging at her lips. 'He looks so cute when he runs his hand through his hair like that..' she thought. She shook her head, 'Come on Eighteen, stay focused on the task at hand' she reprimanded herself. Though Goku had assured the Care Bears again and again that it wasen't their fault, the Care Bears couldn't help but feel that they could have done better, and had no problem voicing this opinion. Goku sighed, 'That sounded like me a little while ago' he thought. He looked over at the creatures who devoted their lives to love and caring. They all looked so sad sitting there holding their heads in their hands. Goku saw a twinge of movement off the corner of his eye and turned. Vegeta stood in the doorway, his anger at being put to sleep long gone. He had almost a thoughtful look on his face, as if pondering what he could do. 

"Kakarott, you said these..bears...fire energy beams that are composed of feelings correct?" he asked. Goku nodded, "Yea thats right, but why do you ask?" Vegeta sighed, "Its obvious baka brains, combine our Ki and feed it to them, it may work then" he said. "Yea but Vegeta, we already did that." came Gokus reply. Vegeta smirked, "We didn't try it as Super Saiyans, and your brat and mine can fuse correct? So bring them in also." Goku's eyes lit up, 'It just might work!' he thought. "I'm going to go get Trunks and Goten. If I know them right, they are together, so it shouldn't be much of a problem." Goku announced. He concentrated for a second then put two fingers to his forehead, using the Instantaneous Movement technique to teleport to the boys location. A few seconds later, he re-appeared, Goten and Trunks holding onto his arms. 

"Ok boys here is what we need you to do. We need you to go Super Saiyan, then fuse into SSJ3 Gotenks, alright?" Goku explained. "Uh, I guess so, but why dad?" Goten asked. Goku started to explain, but Vegeta interrupted him. "Because boy, you may be able to help save your mother. You DO want that right?" Vegeta asked. Goten and Trunks both nodded. "Ok then, go outside to fuse and then come back. Vegeta? We should go outside too. Powering up in here may be a bad idea" Goku added. Vegeta smirked, "For once Kakarott, that brain of yours is focused on something other than the kitchen." The two Saiyans and two half-Saiyans walked outside. "Vegeta, I was thinking. If we fused into Vegetto, that may help the effect right?" Goku asked. Vegeta scowled, "Forget it Kakarott, I fused with you once before, that was one time too many understand?" Goku nodded slowly. As they watched, Trunks and Goten took their places. 

"Fuuuuuu!" the boys called as they began the complicated movements. "Shun!" they yelled, pulling their knees up into the 2nd pose. Anyone watching would assume the boys were doing some sort of ridiculous ballet dance, until they saw them fuse however. Then they would likely wet themselves. "HA!!" They yelled, putting their fingers together. The boys glowed brightly, one pink, one blue, then a giant flash of white light occured. When it cleared, there stood SSJ3 Gotenks in all his glory. "Ok Vegeta, our turn" Goku announced. At almost the same time, they went SSJ, then, yelling louder, they went SSJ2. Since Vegeta had not obtained SSJ3, he could only power up higher as Goku screamed louder. His hair grew to his waist and his eyebrows vanished from his face. When the light cleared, there stood SSJ2 Vegeta and SSJ3 Goku. "One day Kakarott, you WILL show me that" Vegeta commanded. Goku just smiled and gave Vegeta a thumbs up sign. 

The 3 walked back into the house and the Care Bears stood wearily for one last go at it. They all lined up in front of the two. This time, to save time, they pushed the two beds close together, so the beams would hit both at once. This action would prevent the Care Bears from tiring so quickly by having to switch recepients. "Is everyone ready? Goku, Vegeta, and Gotenks, ready to power up?" Noble Heart asked. The three nodded their heads as True Heart added, "Not too much, your energy will collapse the building" she reminded. As the Care Bears took their stands, the battle auras of the three Z fighters exploded outward, filling the room with gold light. "Care Bears!" True Heart yelled, "Care Cousins!" yelled Noble Heart. "Stare!" "Call!" they commanded. Once again, beams of power filled the room, this time however, the 3 Super Saiyans placed their hands in the beams, flooding them with Super Saiyan energy. The extra energy made the beams take on a golden glow, but despite the combined efforts, despite Bulma and Ox Kings prayers, even despite Goku's SSJ3 and Gohans Mystic Talent being added to the mix, it still was not enough to bring the two sick humans back. After a few minutes, the battle auras and Stare Beams alike faded out of existance and the Care Bears slumped, frustratred and upset, into each others arms. "We're going outside now" Gotenks announced. Having less than a minute until the fusion ended, Gotenks didn't want anyone to see him unfuse. For some odd reason, it just was uncomfortable to him. "Yea, I'm going to go see Videl for a while dad, shes pretty hung up on this too. I'll be back to check on mom later" Gohan called before walking out, Gotenks leading the way. 

"Kakarott, we tried. Whatever is doing this is obviously more than a match for Super Saiyan power" Vegeta growled. Goku looked at Vegeta in surprise. He had never expected Vegeta to admit to THAT, let alone in a room full of witnesses. If even Vegeta was doubtful of his power, it meant something was deadly wrong. "Somethings not right Kakarott, all of us combined could have beaten Perfect Cell a million times over, but we can't even open the eyes of your wife or my mates mother. What is the meaning of this..this trickery?" Vegeta mused aloud. Goku sighed and said, "I wish I knew Vegeta, I wish I knew...." Bulma suddenly sat upright. "The Dragon Balls!" she shouted. Gokus eyes lit up, "Of course! Why didn't we think of it before? We'll just get the Dragon Balls and simply WISH everyone better again!" That was enough for Bulma. She was already out of the room, headed for the safe that held the Dragon Radar. Roughly 5 minutes later, she returned with it. "Ok guys, after I press this and locate the Dragon Balls, you go find them and hurry! We'll use the first wish to wish everyone back to health and the next to wish that the disease never occurs again!" she exclaimed. Then, her thumb closed on the button on the top and pushed it. 

And...nothing happened! "Huh? What gives!?" she shouted. She pressed it again and again, still nothing. Retreating for a tool set, she returned and opened the back of the radar. "Hmm...all the parts are working and in order" she said more to herself than anyone else. "But Bulma! If they parts were working we would be able to find the Dragon Balls. We can't even get ONE of them to show up on screen, let alone all 7." Krillen said. Bulma mentally kicked and cursed herself. They had used the Dragon Balls a few months ago to wish everyone back to life, and Krillen used the last one to remove the Androids internal bombs. Now that had at least 5 months to wait until the balls charged. In desperation, Bulma slumped into Vegetas arms and began crying. "Oh Vegeta! N-now we'll never g-get mom b-back!" she moaned softly. Vegeta was helpless to do anything but pat his mates back. 'Hmm, wish I was more loving at times like this, I hate to see her cry and me be unable to console her' he thought. "Don't concern yourself with it woman, its much too dark outside to hunt Dragon Balls right now anyway, we'll fix your contraption in the morning and be off" he said, trying to sooth her. 

Goku, having watched his friends suffer countless times before, felt his anger grow. 'I don't know whats causing this, but I can sense its something evil,I just KNOW it!' he thought. Goku growled louder before yelling, "I wish whatevers doing this would just show itself to me!!". Immediently after those words left his mouth, every light in Capsule Corp blew and went out. "Alright Kakarott, way to go blowing all the damned light bulbs!" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta, I DIDN'T blow the light bulbs" Goku replied. "Well then baka if you didn't then who--" he began. He never finished. Seconds later, Trunks and Goten came running into the room, slamming the door behind them. Goku and Vegeta stood at the same time. "Whats wrong?" both asked in unison. "Theres a monster chasing us! He looks like a big scary shadow and hes immune to our Ki blasts!" Trunks answered, shaking. "Immune to Ki blasts?" Vegeta asked, looking at Goku. "Yea dad, me and Goten shot him with a good one, but he acted as though he wasen't even fazed." Trunks cried, shaking with fright. Vegeta said nothing, but sighed and walked out towards the door. He knew his son and Goku's made a habit of inventing monsters, mostly to annoy their fathers. 'This is not the time for such jokes boy' Vegeta thought to himself. 

"No Mr. Vegeta don't! Hes too strong for you!" Goten yelled at the back of the leaving Vegeta. "Boy, if this is another of your jokes, you will WISH a monster was chasing you!" Vegeta threatened before slamming the door shut behind him. 'Honestly I don't know why these brats have to invent absurd stories at times like this. I can tolerate their stupidity normally but this is not the time for fun and games!' he thought to himself. He continued walking until he reached the front door. He smirked a bit in spite of himself and exited out the door, stepping into the cool night air and walking into the middle of the front yard of Capsule Corp. "Humph, some monster, I guess hes the imaginary boogey man!" Vegeta laughed to himself. A noise behind him however made him jump. He spun around to see Goku and Bulma exiting the front of the house with Krillen and #18 behind them, followed by True Heart and Noble Heart, with Goten and Trunks cowering behind the Care Bears. "Like I said woman, a mindless prank by our brats." he yelled to Bulma. "Now boy, come here for a moment so your father can show you what happens to bad little Super Saiyans that lie through their soon-to-be-missing teeth!" Vegeta growled, advancing on Trunks. 

He never made it. What happened next will haunt him for the rest of his life and probably longer. He had taken barely 2 steps towards the house with a sound that sounded like the screams of a thousand humans rang into existance. Everyone, Vegeta included, remained frozen in their tracks. Goku put himself in front of the other, Bulma peeking out under his arm. Vegeta stood stock still in the yard, then smirked widely. "Very funny Kakarott, a nice sound effect considering its source." Vegeta chucked. "Vegeta," Goku said, in the most serious voice he had ever used, "That was not me making that noise, nor anyone over here." Vegeta felt his blood run cold, 'If not Kakarott, then....?' he thought. Suddenly the air in front of him seemed to shimmer, as if heat was rising off from it. Vegeta grit his teeth, his senses suddenly drowned out in a wave of evil energy. 'This makes Cell look like that fool Kakarott! But where is it coming from?' he thought. Suddenly, he saw where it was coming from. 

The shimmering in front of him began take on the appearence of dark gray smoke. Then it began to take shape. It swirled and twisted, slowing forming a figure. The figure standing before Vegeta looked to be made of pure darkness, and in fact, it was. The swirling slowly formed into the figure of a shadow. Not the shadow of a man or even an animal, but the shadow of a THING. It appeared human, both in the size of the shadow and in the arms, except it had claws for fingers. Its head was shaped somewhat like a bats and it had bat-like wings on its back. For legs, the creature had none. Just a swirl of blackness that reminded Vegeta somwhat of the bottom half of an annoying Genie in a Disney movie Bulma had made him watch with the kids. The figure shimmered fully into view. As Vegeta glared at it, two glowing red eyes appeared in the creatures face, if you could call it a face. It had no depth or detail, it was simply a shadow of a...thing, a creature. And the evil energy radiating from it was enough to drive you insane with psychopathic urges. 

"What...what in the hell IS this thing?!" Vegeta stammered, backing up somewhat. The creature just floated here, not moving or even speaking. Its red eyes fixed upon Vegeta. "Thats the thing we saw dad!" Trunks yelled, clutching Goku's leg in terror. "Oh my stars! It resembles Dark Heart in his cloud form!" True Heart exclaimed. "You think it...?" Noble Heart asked her. True Heart shook her head, "No,this creature is more evil than Dark Heart ever hoped to be! Its not him, its something far worse!" True Heart said. Mighty as they were, the two eldest Care Bears were practically trembling themselves. The shadow suddenly turned to face those at the door. Everyone gasped, with the exception of Goku, and inched back a little more. The creatures red eyes flashed brightly for a second then dimmed back down, turning its back on the others and facing Vegeta again. By this time, Vegeta had recovered his composure and was at least trying to get his old cocky attitude back. 

"Humph, so you were scared of a mere shadow eh trunks? Well let your father show you how to deal with such annoyances!" Vegeta declared. He flew with speed faster than lightning at the shadow, aiming a punch right to the head of the offending spectre. And missed! Vegeta could barely believe it. He had hit nothing but air and the shadow was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm, see boy! A mere trick of the mind!" Vegeta boasted laughing. Vegeta forgot only one thing, while facing your son, its hard to watch your back. The shadow appeared right behind the laughing, bragging Vegeta. "Vegeta behind you!" Goku yelled. He didn't even get a chance to turn. Before he could move, red lightning bolts shot from the shadows eyes, enveloping Vegetas body in evil electricity. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed in sheer agony. He dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Goku yelled and blasted off for Vegeta, going SSJ as he did. He was within 2 feet of Vegeta when the force field materialized. Goku hit the wall of red lightning and was repelled back, crashing right into the onlookers as he sailed back into the door of Capsule Corp. From his spot in the tangled heap of bodies inside the building, he could hear Vegetas screams get louder. Goku stood, trying not to tramble any of the others and flew after Vegeta again. True Heart and Noble Heart also freed themselves and ran after Goku. "We have to try it True Heart, ready?" Noble Heart asked. After getting the 'yes' nod, True and Noble Heart fired their stare beams at the force field. They tried and they tried, but each time the beams merely dissapated just inches before contact with the field. "Hurry! Go get the other Care Bears and Cousins!" Noble Heart yelled to Trunks. He ran inside as he was told and returned a minute later with the rest of the group. 

Goku was having a time of it. He put both his hands to his side, praying that this would work. "Kaa Meeee Haaaa Meeee HAAA!!!" he yelled, firing the bolt at the sphere. The beam collided with the field, trying to break through and for a second, the sphere shimmered out of view. "All right!" Bulma cheered. Suddenly the force field crackled violently and the blast was expelled directly at Goku! With a cry of surprise, Goku backhanded the blast safely away into orbit where it exploded harmlessly. Krillen lept forward, forming an spinning energy blade in one hand. "How do you like this? Destructo Disk!" he yelled. He flung the spinning blade directly at the shadow, hoping it would cut through the sphere and slice into him. No such luck, in fact the disk even splintered into pieces upon contact with the field! Together Krillen and #18 launched attack after attack and each time were either blown backwards or shocked for their troubles. His anger almost out of control, Krillen lept at the monster firing a massive Ki beam. The shadow inside the field raised a hand and the beam reversed faster than Krillen could ever have hoped to dodge. The beam hit him full force and exploded, driving him back into the ground where he lay motionless for a good while before shakingly getting to his feet. 

By now the Care Bears and Cousins were assembled in their places on the front yard. "Care Bears!" "Care Cousins!" Noble Heart and True Heart called. "Stare!" "Call!" They commanded. All 8 bears and cousins, joined by True and Noble Heart, fired their beams at the force field. It would have been better to fight a battleship with a popsicle stick. The beams all dissapated before they even touched their target. By now Vegetas screams of agony were ear-splitting and Goku was beginning to show exhaustion from all the Ki he fired at the force field. Eighteen, although she couldn't tire, was getting frustrated. At least she was able to damage Cell with her attacks. On this guy they were going nowhere! 'Hell, we can't even hit him because hes behind that force field!' Krillen thought. With one last ear-shattering scream, Vegetas body thrashed in pain, then lay still. The shadow had finally seen fit to release him, but he did not drop the shield. The shadow turned its face (or what could be considered its face, seeing as how its eyes were showing on this side) towards Goku and then he heard it speak. 

"Take the fallen" was all it said. The force field suddenly shimmered out of view. Goku moved to attack, but the shadows figure shifting made him stop. The shadow shimmer for a moment, then faded out of view completely, becoming the same dark gray smoke as when it first formed. This time it formed into the shape of a human, with the exception this human would be about 7' feet tall. The smoke assumed a human shape then it faded into view, revealing what looked like an exceptionally tall human man. The man had silver hair that ran to his shoulders and seemed to be wearing some sort of black leather armor. Not like the kind Vegeta had worn his first time on Earth, but similar to the leather armour worn by the knights of the middle ages. In addition to the leather chest armor, the man had leather pants and some sort of leather boots. The figure before them looked in every way as evil as he sounded, from his black leather boots to his glowing red eyes. 

The figure smiled a slight smile at the group, then pulled his foot back and kicked Vegeta savagely towards the assembled group. Even from the distance he was, Goku heard every rib in Vegetas body snap like toothpicks. With a bloody gurgle, Vegeta fell at the feet of his wife and child. Vegeta tried to speak, but could only cough up blood. What worried Bulma was the blood was a deep red. 'Oh Dende, if its this dark he must have punctured or broken something vital!' she thought in a panic. "Quick Goku! Gimme a senzu bean!" Bulma yelled. Already ahead of her, Trunks had produced one from his pocket and was trying to get his blood soaked father to swallow it. After much difficulty, he succeeded. Vegetas wounds began to heal, but even with the senzu bean Vegeta made no attempt to get up and continue the fight. Goku, his anger growing, turned on the shadowed man. 

"Why are you doing this?! We never did a thing to you so why hurt my friends? Is it YOU thats been causing the people to die in these horrible accidents lately?" Goku accused. The shadow man laughed a laugh with enough evil in its tone to make Frieza piss his pants. "You are correct. My name is Shadow Heart. Not only have I caused the people to die but I've also been responsible for the so called 'Coma Disease' thats been rampant here on Earth. How about a little demonstration?" the man asked with an evil sneer. "What?! NO!" Goku yelled, but it was too late. The man pointed at Krillen and suddenly, without warning, Krillen simply slumped over onto the ground. "Krillen no!!" Eighteen yelled. She checked his vitals, they were still there, but one look into his face said it all: his eyes were already glazing over and his skin turning cold. Shadow Heart laughed even louder. "There now you see? And all this time you thought it was a simple disease!" he bellowed, laughing louder. 

Gokus eyes went misty. He was on the verge of tears because of a monster with absolutely no heart or remorse. Not even Cell or Frieza killed or hurt people this cruely! He turned to Shadow Heart to say something but what he saw froze his words in his place. For a brief second, Goku thought he saw the screaming face of Krillen vanish inside the monsters chest. 'Snap out of it Goku! Don't let him control your mind!' he scolded himself. "Why won't you stop?! What has Earth done to you!?" Bulma yelled at him, tears coming down her face. The Care Bears and Care Cousins were simply horrified. Not only was this creature able to transform like Dark Heart, but he would have made Dark Hearts most evil rampage look like a trip to the petting zoo. Things were by no means looking good for the Z Fighters OR the Care Bears. 

"Why won't I stop?" the creature repeated. Then its red eyes narrowed on Bulma and he vanished. For a long second, nobody even dared to breath. Then the horrible creature appeared right in Bulmas face, not even 2 inches away. Everyone was frozen in terror, even Goku and Vegeta. The creature just looked down at Bulma and smiled an evil smile. "I won't stop, because humans still exist." he said simply. He turned and began to walk away, those standing anywhere near him parting like the Red Sea. The creature walked back into the yard and his black smoke began to form again. "Oh and by the way" he said without turning around. The creature known as Shadow Heart transformed back into his shadow form and turned, blazing his red eyes on Noble Heart and True Heart. "I'll be back to deal with you later, Care Bears!" it vowed. Without another word, the creature shimmered and vanished from view. 

This last statement left all who bore witness to it frozen in fear. After a long moment, Bulma, Eighteen, and Goten and Trunks broke down into tears. The Care Bears hugged each other tight and began to cry also. Not because they couldn't beat the monster or drive it away, but because their friends had to suffer while they were powerless to help. Vegetas eye twitched in sheer rage. "How DARE that monster assault the Prince of all Saiyans!" he bellowed, scaring those crying even more. "Vegeta please! Your not helping calm things!" Goku pleaded. Vegeta fumed, but as Goku asked, kept his fumings low. Goku tried to console Eighteen, but she was just too shocked to listen to him. When she had gained control over her emotions, True Heart tapped Noble Heart on the shoulder and motioned him aside. They conferred for a few minutes, then beckoned a sobbing Bulma over. They whispered something to her and she nodded yes, trying to smile despite the tears. "Care Bears and Cousins!" True Heart called. The Care Bears assembled before their elders. "We have decided that we will stay here tonight to keep watch over the family. Tomorrow we will return to Care-A-Lot and call a Care Bear conference at the Hall of Hearts. We MUST figure out how to defeat Shadow Heart!" Noble Heart informed them. 

It was a long while before the tears stopped. Goku carried his fallen friend inside, lying him on another bed next to Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs. For Goku, who suffered more than anyone, trying to remain cheerful was as agonizing as Vegetas previous lightning bursts. He had already lost a wife and now his best friend to a monster with no regard to human suffering or life. For as long as he lives, Goku would never forget the hails of laughter coming from the shadow as he tortured his Vegeta, who he finally dared to call friend. He knew that despite Vegetas diamond-hard exterior, deep down he had a heart and, knowing Vegeta, he'd be damned if he'd let anyone hurt his family, then damage both his body and pride and get away with it! He looked over at Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall. 'I know what your thinking Vegeta, that your weak and pitiful for succumbing to the attack. But your not, your neither weak nor pitiful' Goku thought in pity, watching the man who was first his enemy then ally torture himself mentally for the earlier episode. 

'Damn you Shadow Heart you miserable bastard! I should have wiped the grass with you, you worthless excuse for a fighter!' Vegeta raged mentally. He had done nothing but insult himself since he recovered. After a while of it, Goku tried to console him, telling him that even he would probably have given in to the attack. Vegeta said nothing, but a faint flicker of his old self shown when he retorted, "Kakarott, you would have given into that monster easily. He had but to wave a needle in your face and you'd cower like a baby!' Goku, despite the insult, had to laugh. It WAS a well-known fact he hated needles and shots. He patted Vegeta on the back and exited, heading towards the room Goten and Trunks were sharing. He listened at the door for a moment, making sure he was not interrupting if the boys were consoleing each other. To Goku's surprise, he heard laughter from inside. He slid the door open and there was Trunks and Goten, immersed in a video game. Goku smiled, glad to see the boys spirits were still high. Without a word he shut the door quietly and returned to the infirmary, where he had taken to sleeping since Chi Chi had fallen ill. 

* * * * * 

"Ok, we know that Shadow Heart is the cause of the Coma Disease, but what does the disease really do?" Tender Heart asked. Him and the rest of the Care Bears were sitting in one of the meeting rooms with Gohan and Bulma. Having been called by Bulma and informed of the incident earlier, Gohan rushed from Videls house to the Capsule Corp building to be with his friends and family. Bulma sighed, "We don't know what it does really Tender Heart, we only know those infected are put into a coma-like state. Take Krillen, one moment he was fine then he suddenly lapsed into a coma. Its like a weird spell that Shadow Heart uses." Gohan looked grim. Bulma had told him how not even his fathers KameHameHa could penetrate the shield, how Vegetas body was racked in pain, how all their combined strenght had failed to make the monster so much as flinch. This worried him greatly, seeing how powerful his father was. And Vegeta! If Vegeta could not even lay one finger on him, he HAD to be a toughie. Cheer and Funshine Bear had literally cried themselves to sleep in the living room of the building and True Heart had covered them up to prevent them from getting any sort of sickness. She needed all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins in top shape for their toughest battle yet. 

"Boy, we sure need some good luck right about now" Good Luck Bear muttered. Secret Bear leaned over, whispering something to Friend Bear who translated, "Secret Bear thinks its going to take a lot more than good luck". Secret Bear shook his head up and down in agreement. Once again the room lapsed into silence, no one being able to think of anything to say. Bulma had just finished her 9th cup of coffee, a record even for her. Despite all the caffine, she had to struggle to keep her head up and her eyes open. The group mulled over Shadow Hearts power for a few more minutes then Gohan stood up. "Ok gang, I think we should all just hit the sack. No ones going to be able to do anything tonight and we are all worn out." he said. Noble Heart, eyes heavy from fatigue, glanced at a clock on the wall and gasped. "Oh dear! Its almost 2:30 a.m.! Care Bears and Cousins we need to be off to sleep. We have to head back to Care-A-Lot tomorrow." he reminded everyone. One by one the Care Bears stood slowly and made their way to the room they would share for sleeping. Tender Heart debated waking Cheer and Funshine up, but decided they had been through enough and to just let them be. 

Last to leave were True Heart, Noble Heart, Gohan, and Bulma. True Heart turned to Bulma with as big a smile as she could muster and said, "Don't worry Bulma, I'm sure we can find a way to defeat Shadow Heart!" "True Hearts right, love always conquers over evil" Noble Heart agreed. Gohan nodded in agreement and walked for his room. Bulma just sighed, "I hope your right Noble Heart....I hope your right.." 

* * * * * 

Even as Bulma spoke these words, the shadow watching them laughed its evil laugh. "Your hope is lost foolish woman. There is nothing but fear and pain now!" the shadow cackled. It had had fun tonight. Not only had it inflicted much pain upon them but it had gripped the families in fear. "Ah yes my friends" the shadow said, looking at the image of True and Noble Heart speaking to Bulma, "I haven't forgotten about you. I have been rude by not visiting like a good friend should. But don't worry, I'll rectify that mistake very soon....."   


**_~~~~Despite their best efforts, even involving Fusion, Mystic Talents, and Super Saiyan 2 and 3, plus an additional 8 Care Bears, the Z Fighters and Care Bears and Cousins are unable to revive or even stir Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs. To make matters worse, the source of all the recent evil has finally reared his head, with disasterous consequences. After defeating Vegeta like he was a toddler, the monster known as Shadow Heart has placed Krillen in the clutches of the Coma Disease also. The Care Bears depart for Care-A-Lot tomorrow for a meeting, but will it help? And what of the warning given by Shadow Heart? Look for the 4th Chapter in the Shadow Heart Saga, "Say Goodbye to Care-A-Lot" soon. ~~~~_**


	4. Say goodbye to Care A Lot

Shadow Heart: The fall of mankind   
**Chapter 4: Say Goodbye to Care-A-Lot**   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


"NOOOOOO!!!" the white Care Bear screamed. True Heart awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Gasping for air, she looked around the room she was in. It was a guest room in the Capsule Corp building. Breathing a sigh of relief, she laid back down, resting her sweat-soaked head on the pillow. 'What a horrible nightmare' she mused to herself. She had had a dream about the Care Bear family being trapped in a room with Shadow Heart shooting at them like fish in a barrel. She glanced over at the other Care Bears and Cousins in the room. All were fast asleep, none even slightly stirred by her outcry. She did a mental count, '1,2,3,4,5,6,7, myself, oh no! Theres two missing!' she thought in fright. She bolted upright in bed, then remembered Cheer and Funshine were sleeping in a different room. 'Stop it True Heart! Your scaring yourself silly!' she mentally scolded herself. She glanced at the clock on the wall, noting the time was half past four. 

"Got to get back to Care-A-Lot tomorrow and call that conference" she said softly to herself. The only light in the room, a small nightlight in the corner, gave off just enough light to dimly see the other Care Bears. True Heart sighed, 'They look so tired and worn. They've put everything they had into it and even with the help of the others, couldn't do it. They must be heartbroken'. It was easy to see how they would be. Not only had their Stare failed to drive off Shadow Heart but they were unable to even stir the two who had fallen due to the Coma Disease. Just that past night, they had all learned Shadow Heart was the cause for all the violence and death thats been happening lately, not to mention the Coma Disease which had just claimed a new victim, Krillen. True Heart curled up into a fetal position, feeling the tears start to form at her eyes again. "Oh Great Wishing Star, help us please!" she pleaded in a whisper. It wasen't long before True Heart, like Cheer and Funshine, cried herself to sleep. 

* * * * * 

Trunks and Goten stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes to help wake them up. They found Bulma in the kitchen, cooking breakfest while listening to the radio. The newscaster was reading a breaking news story. "And this just in from the Japan National Radio Network, a subway bound for the west section of Gingertown has derailed, killing all 97 passangers onboard, including the operator and conductor. The Public Safety of Gingertown say they are positively stumped as to the cause of the derailment. Sources tell us at about 7:46 a.m. this morning a creaking noise was heard from the subway just seconds before it derailed, flipped over on its side and smashed into the concrete barriers at over 135 miles per hour. Police say that the accident does not appear to be the result of foul play. In other news, Mayor Hitani gave his speech to town hall today on his new tax reform law, which would--" Bulma flipped the radio off before the man could finish. She sat in a chair next to the frying pan, her blue hair frazzled and frayed in so many directions Goku wouldn't believe it. 

"97 people....all dead...for what?...why?..Did Shadow Heart do this too?..Did he make the subway derail and kill all those innocent people?.." she murmured softly to herself. She was suddenly snapped back to reality by the smell of something burning. "Um, mom, your burning the sausage" Trunks pointed out. Bulma jerked her head to the side. Sure enough, the sausage was black as Vegetas hair. With a sigh, she turned the frying pan over and dumped its contents into the garbage. Managing a small smile, she said, "Well, we'll just have to order delivery for breakfest!" Trunks and Goten cheered and lept for joy. Delivery usually meant the best restaurant in town, The Frying Dragon, would be called. Bulma roused the others, Care Bears included, to ask what they wanted for breakfest. After assembling the long list, she called and placed the order. "Your total is 2,314 Zeni Mrs. Briefs" the cashier on the phone stated. Bulma thanked her and hung up. She headed down the hall to the infirmary, knowing she would find Goku and Android 18 there. 

And she was right. Goku was sitting in a chair asleep on one side of Chi Chi, Eighteen was also in a chair, asleep at Krillens side. She smiled in spite of the circumstances. The love her friend displayed in times of need far surpassed his moments of stupidity (and there were plenty of them. Like the time Goku ate laundry detergent because Vegeta told him it was a miracle, 100,000 calorie a swallow powder. Vegeta had laughed at Goku for nearly a week, but Goku, with his kind heart, laughed it off as a mere joke by a friend). She watched both Goku and Eighteen, amazed at how stock still they could sit while sleeping. Even though Eighteen was an android and had could not be tired out physically, she had likely mentally worn herself out and her body just shut down in self-defense. She debated waking the two for a while, then decided it was for the best that they were woken up and had something to eat. She walked over to rouse Goku first. The instand her hand touched his should though, he grabbed her arm violently and put his palm an inch from her face, blue energy exploding to life on it. 

"Goku!! Goku its me! Its just Bulma!" she yelled panicked. Goku blinked for a second then the battle look left his eyes. He slumped back down, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Bulma. I was having a nightmare and thought that you were Shadow Heart" he explained shakingly. Bulma touched her face. It was still warm from the proximity of the energy ball. "Its ok Goku, you've been really stressed lately" she said, slipping an arm around her best friend. Goku sighed, looking into Chi Chis soft, pale face. It was like staring at a glass doll. "Bulma, sometimes I wonder if them dying wouldn't be more humane. At least then they are not stuck inbetween" he lamented. Bulma hugged him tighter and said, "At least now they are still alive, thats a start. We will find a way to fix this, I'm sure of it!" She tried to sound confident, but her voice shook a bit. Goku nodded and smiled, trying to get back to his old self. He could hear his son in the next room playing with Goten. This made him smile even wider. 'Little guy still hasen't lost his spirit. I'm so proud of you Goten' Goku thought proudly to himself. 

The two heard a snort from the other side of the room. They looked up to see #18 yawning and stretching, apparently having just woken up. She stood and stretched, then strolled out of the room, bidding a good morning to Bulma and Goku as she left. Bulma looked back at her and smiled, even under all this shes still holding up. She remembered when Eighteen and her brother Seventeen were re-activated on Earth and how terrified the Z Fighters were of them. Ironic that the device she made to destroy Eighteen would bring her and her future husband together. After Krillen smashed the de-activation remote, Eighteen held a special place for him. Before long, the two were dating, with talk of marriage. 'Now it looks like that may be a while' Bulma thought. "Come on Goku, lets go" Bulma prodded. Goku agreed, standing with a yawn. Together, the two best friends walked out of the infirmary room. 

What they saw was by no means pretty. Vegeta was in the middle of an argument with Friend Bear, who looked a bit too razzled to argue much longer.. "What the HELL is all this?!" Vegeta raged, pointing at the room he and Bulma shared. Apparently Friend Bear thought the room was too dull, seeing as how the walls were a plain white. So using her tummy symbol, she had created flowered borders around the top and bottom of the walls. "Its only flowers Mr. Vegeta" Friend Bear said innocently. "Look at me bear, look me in the eyes when I say this" Vegeta fumed. Friend Bear surprisingly stood on a chair so she was even with Vegetas eyes. 'I'll be damned, she reminds me of Goku' Bulma thought. "The Prince of Saiyans does NOT like flowers do you understand!? I have to sleep in that room and I do NOT want puny flowers clouding my Saiyan vision!" Vegeta raged. Noble Heart and True Heart exchanged glances, wondering if they should put Vegeta to sleep for a while. They didn't need to, Bulma stepped in. 

She took one look at the room and declared, "Vegeta, I think she did a GREAT job with the room. In fact, if you don't think so, theres a couch in the living room, plenty of chairs in the guest room, and a futon in the storage room. Your welcome to any of them." Vegeta looked like someone had just punched him in the gut with a tank barrel. "Woman! Your taking the side of a stuffed animal over your mate?!" He asked. Bulma nodded. "I, as well as everyone else, am under enough stress Vegeta. What Friend did was thoughtful and selfless. She took HER time to try and brighten OUR days. In fact, I think you owe her an apology, now." Bulma said, putting emphasis on the 'Now' part. Vegeta just stared as though Bulma suggested he let Goku play tea party with him. With a sigh of defeat, he walked past Friend Bear, muttering a barely audible 'Sorry' as he left. The second the door closed, Goku collapsed on the floor with laughter. "Oh man Bulma! You tamed Vegeta! Not thats one I never expected!" he howled. 

Bulma smirked a bit, then looked down at Friend Bear. "I'm sorry I made Mr. Vegeta angry Bulma, if you'd like I can remove the flowers." Friend Bear said. Bulma smiled, a real smile this time. "No Friend, leave them. They look nice like that and besides I need some joy in my life now anyway!" she said. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Goku answered it on the first ring. It was the delivery man from the Frying Dragon. "Ok I got 15 orders of ramen with pork, 2 dozen egg rolls, 5 bowls of meso soup, 25 cartons of fried rice and 17 fortune cookies, totaling 2, 314 Zeni please" the delivery man said. As Bulma counted out the money, she silently wondered whos idea the fortune cookies were. 

After the man had left, everyone, human, saiyan, and Care Bear alike, sat down in the dining room reserved for meetings to eat. The mood had lightened considerably. Even Eighteen was laughing and joking around. Everyone was there, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, all the Care Bears and Cousins, even Vegeta, who had blown off some steam, was eating with the group. Later, to everyones surprise, Piccolo showed up, saying he wanted to see how Goku was taking the loss of his wife. Piccolo was stunned when he heard about Krillens mishap. Him and Krillen had their differences, but Piccolo considered that all in the past. "So, this Shadow Heart guy shows up, trashes Vegeta and Goku, and then turns Krillen comatose?" Piccolo asked, sipping his water. Piccolo, like all Nameks, never ate, just drank water. "Thats about the size of it" came Gokus reply. Or rather, that was what he was trying to say. With a mouthful of food it was more like, "yhafs abo thu ize uf it". 

The dinner went on very enjoyably, with everyone (except Piccolo and Vegeta) laughing like old times. Even the Care Bears were treated as though they were old friends. Only one slight mishap occured. That was when Good Luck Bear told a joke so funny Goku spit out all the fried rice he had in his mouth laughing so hard. Unfortunately for him, it landed all on Vegeta. Vegeta growled like a rabid wolf about to charge his prey, but by some miracle managed to hold his anger in check. "I'll let that slide Kakarott since it difficult times around here, but don't let it happen again!" Vegeta warned. Goku laughed with the others and shot Vegeta a thumbs-up signal. Vegeta growled one last time then let it go, trying in at least a small way to have something that resembled peace. 

The dinner lasted a good two hours. Although the troubles of the last day were far from forgotten, they were looked upon with a different light now. The Care Bears, despite being unable to break them free, had given those affected with the loss a sense of hope. Hope that somehow the Care Bears and Care Cousins could find a way, a miracle if you must call it, to free the trio, and the world, from the clutches of the Coma Disease. Just knowing that as soon as the Care Bears were home the conference was to be called gave the Z Fighters hope. Even Vegeta, deny it as he might, secretly hoped they could succeed where Earths forces had failed. Of course, he'd have rather died than admit this. 

After the dinner was over, the Care Bears and Cousins, accompanied by Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma exited the building for the cloud cars. After much hugging and many tearful goodbyes, the Care Bears climbed into their cloud cars and drove off for Care-A-Lot. As they watched them go, Goku turned to Bulma with a smile of sheer innocense and said, "Don't worry Bulma, it will all be ok. I promise". Bulma turned to him and smiled brightly, "Yes Goku, your right. It WILL all be ok". The Care Bears gave one last wave at the Z Fighters, which they returned with enthusiasm. Vegeta, declineing to actually walk outside, had simply stood in the doorway watching them go. He sighed and managed a little smirk. 'Blasted bears. Dropped a rainbow in my yard, defiled my room, and turned my kids into blubbering idiots' he thought to himself. Then he sighed deeply, 'But they have given my mate hope, and for that, I thank them, although I'll never tell THEM that of course' he thought smugly to himself. Bulma looked behind her, seeing Vegeta watching from the safety of the door. She smiled a bit, "Well, I guess I could go fix the gravity chamber for him. He DID take them being here alright I suppose." That said, she departed for the Chamber to undo the damage the amateur electrician Saiyan inflicted. 

* * * * * 

"Well gang, we'll just have to call that meeting once we get back and then, after we have a plan of action, we can set out to stop Shadow Heart for good!" Noble Heart declared to the passangers in his cloud car. The others in his car, True Heart, Tender Heart, Brave Heart and now Funshine Bear, cheered in agreement. Up ahead they could see the other cloud car, holding the rest of the Care Bears that had came to Earth. Cheer Bear turned around in her seat and waved at them. They all waved back, eager and enthusiastic about finding a solution to the problems on Earth. In the other car, Cheer and Friend were having a discussion about their stay at Capsule Corp, both concluding that it was a most enjoyable time. "Except for Mr. Vegeta, he wasen't very nice at all" Good Luck Bear said. Secret nodded in agreement and did a hilarious impersonation of Vegetas smirking and scowling. The car howled with laugher, leaving those in the other car to wonder what was so funny. 

"You think the Z Fighters on Earth can defeat the shadow True Heart?" Brave Heart asked. True Heart looked back at the lion for a second, returning her eyes to driving. "I hope so Brave Heart. I really do hope they can, but I fear this enemy may be too great for them. I know they are powerful and help protect the Earth, but I just don't know enough about this monster to say for sure one way or another." True Heart replied. She sighed, thinking to herself, 'So much is riding on this, I just hope its enough.' The group in the first car, the one with True and Noble Heart that is, went into deep discussion on what to address at the meeting. The 5 decided that it was a must to mention the failed healing attempt as well as the failed attack to give the Care Bears a better idea of what they were dealing with. 

*Bannng!!* A large heart shaped signal exploded into the sky, bathing both cars in bright red light. Everyone jumped in their seats a little. "Grrr! I told those two cubs not to be shooting off stare signals as fireworks!" Tender Heart said. *Bannng!!* Another star signal went off. Something somewhere in the back of True Hearts mind clicked a certain way. She looked at the exploding red hearts, struggling to remember a faint memory from her past...a memory about that certain stare signal...about it being used...as a... 

"DANGER SIGNAL!!" True Heart practically screamed as the look of realization and horror dawned on her. "Huh?!" Noble Heart, Funshine, Tender Heart and Brave Heart said at the same time. "Thats the danger signal! Somethings wrong in Care-A-Lot!!" True Heart yelled frantically. "True Heart step on it!" Tender Heart yelled. Didn't need to tell her twice. A second later all the passangers were thrown back as the car lurched forward, rocketing towards Care-A-Lot. As they passed the second car, Funshine yelled to Bright Heart who was driving, "Care-A-Lots in trouble, come on!". Within seconds the other cloud car picked up speed, accelerating towards Care-A-Lot. By now, in addition to the danger signal, stray Care Bear Stare beams could be seen careening off the side of the clouds. "Oh I hope were not too late.." True Heart prayed as she held on and pressed the car even harder. 

* * * * * 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!'' came Share Bears yell as the cloud she was hiding behind exploded in a burst of red light. All around her, Care Bears and Care Bear cousins ran for cover. The playground in Care-A-Lot was a smoldering pile of burnt metal, the rainbow slides had chunks missing out of them, and even as Share watched, one of the houses burst into flames and then exploded. Fire and destruction were everywhere, and in the middle of it was the man in black armor with silver hair and red eyes. 

Shadow Heart... 

In a desperate attempt, Birthday Bear, Take Care Bear, Daydream Bear, Grumpy Bear, Champ Bear, Wish Bear, and Bedtime Bear assembled in a lineup and bravely faced their shadowy intruder. "Care Bears, Stare!" Champ Bear called. The bright beams of love and light hit their target dead on and exploded into a show of rainbow-colored light. The light from impact was blinding, and the hum of caring power was clearly audible, as was something else. His laugh. Shadow Heart was standing there LAUGHING as the Care Bears Stare collided with his body. He suddenly stopped laughing, his eyes shining a brighter red. He raised his hands, red energy crackling on them. Without warning, he fired not at the Care Bears, but into their beams themselves. The red lightning snaked its way through the beams, colliding into the ones firing them. All 7 Care Bears dropped to the ground in pain as the lightning coursed through their bodies. 

"Hahahahaha!!" Shadow Heart bellowed. "Now, you will all bow to me!" He declared. To punctuate his point, he fired a lightning strike at a nearby Care Bear house, vaporizing it into dust. "Thats what you think Shadow Heart!" a voice said behind him. Shadow Heart turned, a smile crossing his face when he saw True and Noble Heart glaring at him, the other 8 Care Bears standing beside their guardians. "The others are back!" Swift Heart shouted from his place behind a cloud. The others all scrambled to get behind the returning 10 Care Bears, taking their place beside them. Shadow Heart did nothing but stand there, his arrogant smirk on his face. Noble Heart walked away from True Heart, standing his ground a few feet from her. He whistled and the Care Bear Cousins took their place beside him. Bright Heart Raccoon, Swift Heart Rabbit, Cozy Heart Penguin, Playful Heart Monkey, Loyal Heart Dog, Brave Heart Lion, Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, Treat Heart Pig, and Lots-Of-Heart Elephant stood beside their guardian while on True Hearts side, Tender Heart, Cheer, Funshine, Wish, Good Luck, Champ, Daydream, Take Care, Birthday, Wish, Bedtime, Friend, Secret, Share, Birthday, Harmony, Grumpy Bear, Surprise, and Love-A-Lot Bear took their places beside True Heart. The only 3 not fighting were Grams Bear and the two cubs, Hugs and Tugs. She had taken them safely away from Shadow Heart once the destruction started. 

"We will not sumbit to your uncaring. We will defeat you!" True Heart yelled to the smirking shadow. "We will defeat you, to give the Earth a bright dawn once again and rid the planet of your evil trickery!" Noble Heart declared. "Care Bears!" True Heart yelled. "Care Bear Cousins!" rang out Noble Heart. "Stare!" "Call!" they commanded. 

As one, the line of Care Bears and the line of Care Bear Cousins fired their Stares and Calls at Shadow Heart. The result was enough to blind even one of Earths Z Fighers. The rainbow-colored stares and the blue-colored calls hit Shadow Heart with a blinding flash and a deafening hum of power. From the other end of the beams, a yell of pain could be heard. "Its working, keep it up!" True Heart yelled. The family poured on the love and caring, each of them praying that this nightmare would end here. The screams from Shadow Heart got louder and finally a deafening explosion occured, followed by a cloud of dark gray smoke dissapating away. The Care Bear and Cousins beams faded away, but they stood at the ready. A minute passed, then two, then three..nothing. The smoke had fully dissapated and there was still no sign of Shadow Heart. After another minute of tension, True Heart and Noble Heart looked at each other, breaking into a wide smile. 

Seeing this, all the Care Bears and Cousins lept for joy and cheered. They had did it! They finally defeated the being who caused the Earth so much trouble. Amid the joy and laughter, True Heart ran to ready the Cloud Ship so they could go back and inform the Briefs family of Shadow Hearts defeat. Once she had it all set to go, she went back to the others, who had still not stopped celebrating and leaping for joy. The cubs were overjoyed that they had beaten the "mean old shadow man" who had destroyed so much of their home. True Heart looked around at the destruction that had been caused. "We are strong, and we will rebuild.." she said with determination in her voice. 

* * * * * 

In only a couple of short hours, True Heart, Noble Heart, Cheer, Friend, Tender Heart, Brave Heart, and Funshine Bear were standing on the deck of the Cloud Ship, ready to bid goodbye for a time so they could go inform their friends on Earth of Shadow Hearts defeat. Everyone waved and cheered them on as they prepared to go. "Ok Noble Heart, ready?" True Heart asked. He shook his head yes and his paw had just touched the lever to withdraw the anchor when suddenly they heard the caring meter go off, repeatedly. With a gasp, True and Noble Heart ran down to the meter, followed by the Care Bears and Cousins. What they saw next horrified them. The meter had indeed gone off wildly. When Dark Heart set it off, it merely spun rapidly in clock-wise circles. At the moment, it was slowly turning counterclock-wise, chiming each time it passed a caring mark. To make it worse, the meter was changing color from a soft red to a jet black before their eyes. 

"Oh my stars...it can't be!!" True Heart yelled. Even as they watched horrified, there at the base of the meter, a black smoke was rising slowly like a tornado in reverse. It rose until it formed the all-too familiar shape of Shadow Heart, then it solidified into his image. He stood there for a second, a smile of pure evil on his face. He raised one red-glowing hand and pointed it at the Care Bears. They gasped and stepped back, True and Noble Heart shielding them in front. Shadow Heart smiled at them, the red lightning energy that crackled on his hand glowing brighter. Sparks of electricity began to leap from his hand in random directions. He kept it trained on the Care Bear Family and uttered only one word, "Boom". 

Abruptly, he jerked his hand in the direction of the caring meter and fired. The Care Bears could only watch in horror as the lightning bolt erupted from his hand and struck the caring meter, exploding it to bits upon impact. With a cry, the family hit the deck as pieces of the meter flew everywhere. Shadow Heart laughed insanely and turned his attention to the rest of the Care Bears houses. "Boom!" he cried, loosing his lightning strikes. The strikes destroyed and obliterated everything they touched, which included every last house. "Boom!" he cried again louder, loosing more lightning strikes. These destroyed the cloud car garage, the Care Bears entire castle, the rest of the rainbow slides, and what playground equipment wasen't wrecked initially. He turned his sights to the Hall of Hearts, smirking in a way that Vegeta could never have dreamed of. "Boom..." he whispered. Noble Heart raised his head in time to see the energy bolts explode on his hand. "Please, no!!" he called. Too late. 

The bolts fired, blowing the Hall of Hearts to bits. A massive explosion occured which rocked the remains of Care-A-Lot. "Tender Heart, get everyone on the ship and head back to Capsule Corp NOW!" Noble Heart commanded. Tender Heart hesitated, but a quick burst from True Hearts tummy symbol shocked him just enough to get the point across. While True and Noble Heart distracted Shadow Heart with random tummy symbol bursts, Tender Heart managed to get the rest of the Care Bear family safely on board the ship. True Heart glanced behind her, seeing them safely on the ship. "Come on Noble Heart we're getting out of here!" she cried. The two ran like mad for the departing ship and made a desperate dive for it. They made it, but by only the fur of their paws. Share Bear watched with tears in her eyes, as did many of their others, as the last of their castle collapsed into ruins. "Care-A-Lot is gone...." Harmony Bear said in a voice barely above a whisper. "And so are you..." a demonic voice rang out. 

Without warning, Shadow Heart appeared directly behind her and placed a hand on her back. Before Harmony could even blink, Shadow Heart fired one of his monsterous lightning bolts directly through her back and out her stomach. The bolt exited her stomach and blasted a hole through the bottom of the Cloud Ship. Harmony Bear let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the deck of the ship. With an evil laugh, he vanished. The Care Bears gasped and crowded around their fallen family member. True Heart kneeled down, cradling Harmony Bear in her paws. She looked up at her guardian weakly. "T-tr-rue Hea-a-rt.......H-help-p me.." she whispered in a voice barely audible. True Heart was close to panic by now, but she did her best to remain calm. "Its ok Harmony, we're almost there, just hang on a little longer." she pleaded. 

Cheer Bear wiped her tears away, looking down at Harmony's wound. The lightning bolt had blasted a 2 inch hole straight through her back and out of her stomach, missing her tummy symbol by a mere half-inch. Blood seeped from the wound, which Tender Heart was trying to bandage by producing small hearts and applying them over the wound. Harmony cried and sobbed in pain and agony with True and Noble Heart doing their best not to lose it and break down also. After what seemed like an eternity, Capsule Corp came into view once more. Directing Tender Heart to full-speed ahead it, they did their best to keep Harmony calm. To True Hearts horror, she saw Harmony Bears tummy symbol begin to fade in and out of view slightly. 'Oh Great Wishing Star no, shes dying!' she thought in horror. She held Harmonys paw, praying she could hold on just a bit longer. 

After seemingly endless minutes, the Cloud Ship was low enough to the ground to be anchored. Tender Heart dropped anchor and ran ahead to Capsule Corp to inform the others of the situation. True Heart picked up Harmony and, stepping on a rainbow bridge Cheer created, walked as quickly as possibly off the ship and towards the building. Bulma, having been alerted by Tender Heart, met her at the door. They brought Harmony into the infirmary and Goku gave her a senzu bean. The bean began its magic and within a few seconds, the wound had completely healed, bringing shouts and tears of joy from those watching. After a few moments, Harmony sat up in the bed. Her physical wounds were healed, but she was still scared and shaking from the attack. Brave Heart filled the others in on what happened. The report brought an angry glare from Goku. "How dare he?! Since I've known you guys, all you have done is show love and kindness and that coward attacks one of you. And in the back no less!" Goku fumed. 

True Heart and Noble Heart walked up to Bulma, their heads hanging, both in sadness and in embarassment. "Ms. Bulma, I'm sorry to ask this, but do we have permission, if theres room of course, to move the Care Bear Family here until we can find another place? I know its imposing and we're really sorry, but..our..our home.." True Heart began before breaking down into tears. Bulma put a hand on True Hearts shoulder and pulled her close. "Say no more True Heart, we know about your home being destroyed by Shadow Heart. Your welcome here as long as you want to. Trust me, if there isn't room we'll MAKE room for you!" Bulma said with a smile. Goku smiled at his friend, knowing Bulma would move out of her own house if need be to make room for them. As Tender Heart led the whole Care Bear Family inside, Goten and Trunks went through Capsule Corp, trying to decide where the best place to house 31 Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins was at, but they couldn't think of anything. After reporting this to Bulma, she just smiled and said, "Oh I think I got somewhere in mind." 

It had only been a couple of short hours, but Bulma was glad to have them back.....   


**~~~With Care-A-Lot in ruins, the Care Bear family seeks refuge in the safety of Capsule Corp. But the questions that have plagued the minds of the Care Bears the most is, how did Shadow Heart know where to find them? What is the secret to his Ki-like powers? Why did he attack Harmony Bear without warning nor reason? And what is the game plan now that Capsule Corp houses Goku's family in addition to 31 extra occupants? And what of Vegeta? Now that the Gravity Chamber is fixed and hes training in it, what will he think when he comes out and finds ALL of those bears here? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter in the Shadow Heart Saga, "The shadows of Shadow Heart". ~~~~**   
**** ****

**Authors Note: I am aware the Care Bears I listed above in the battle of Care-A-Lot may not be all the Care Bears or Cousins. I am listing only those I can recall from memory. Plus if memory serves me correct, there are less than 35 Care Bears and Cousins anyway, so I can't be TOO far off.**   
  



	5. The shadows of Shadow Heart

Shadow Heart: The fall of Mankind   
**Chapter 5: The Shadows of Shadow Heart**   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


With all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins inside one of the larger meeting rooms of Capsule Corp, the place looked very colorful indeed. Bulma had, with True and Noble Hearts help, gotten all the tired, worn, and upset Care Bears and Cousins inside the meeting room. Upon Tender Hearts suggestion, True Heart returned to the Forest of Feelings and gathered the remaining Cousins as well, in the event Shadow Heart attacked their home also. 

Leaving all the Cousins and Bears in Tender and Brave Hearts capable hands, True and Noble went with Bulma as she showed them what she thought to be the best room to house them all; the Capsule Corp Banquet Hall. 

"Oh Bulma, this is really nice of you. Are you sure?" Noble Heart asked. With a smile, Bulma nodded, "Of course Noble Heart. I'll encapsulate the dining tables and chairs so the room will be completely empty, there should be plenty of room for you here, and you can even touch it up like you did mine and Vegetas room if you want." 

--- 

In less than an hour, the banquet hall was transformed into the Hall of Hearts. The boring old beige wallpaper was now speckled with hearts, stars, music notes, flowers, and a multitide of other emblems. The room, now bare of furniture, contained enough makeshift beds for the entire Care Bear family. Despite the loss of their entire kingdom, the Bears were in high spirits as they went finishing up the redecorating, some hanging new curtains up, some tidying up the makeshift beds. Bulma watched from the door with a smile on her face, for despite all their loss, they still had not forgotten their love and caring for the world. 

'I wonder how Vegeta will take this?" she thought. She went to the window and looked towards thr Gravity Chamber. Vegeta was still inside, training. 'Oh well, I'll tell him later.' she concluded. She left the Family to check with the Research and Development supervisor on the teams progress. 

--- 

7 hours later, at roughly 8:16 p.m., the gravity in the Chamber dropped to 0x and the sweat-soaked Saiyan emerged. 'Now a bad workout, if I say so myself' Vegeta said with a smirk. He had been working at 700x Earths gravity for the last 2 hours, and was rightly tired (not to mention hungry) by it. 'Well, I think I'll help myself to the womans food supply' he thought with a smile, which abruptly dropped. 

"Hmmmph" he said, seeing the Cloud Ship near the house. Having been training all day, he didn' realize he had company. "Oh well, its only a few of them, I suppose I can manage" he said aloud. He walked inside the side door, dropping his sweat-soaked towel on the floor. Surely he, the Prince of all Saiyans could survive a few Care Bears staying with him for a couple of days. He strolled down the hallway towards the kitchen, his mouth already starting to water at the thought of the well-stocked fridge. 

"Ah yes Vegeta, and once you've achieved your rightful power, you can turn that bake Kakarott into the whimpering little baby he-" he started, but cut himself off as he opened the refridgerator. "Is?" he said, his voice barely a squeek. The fridge was bare! Leaving the door opened, he checked the cupboards, finding the same result. A search of the kitchen revealed the only food inside was a pack of saltine crackers and about half of a bottle of mustard. 

With an angry growl, Vegeta headed for the dining room. "The woman has started dinner without me, ME!" he raged outloud. As soon as he opened the door, however, his rage was replaced by utter shock. 

The normal dining room table was gone, replaced by one at least three times as long. Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Mr. Briefs, Trunks, and #18 were sitting there eating, along with True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, and over 30 Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. 

The amount of food on the table was enormous. Bear, Human, and Saiyan kind alike laughed like old friends. Vegeta walked slowly to the empty chair beside Bulma and numbly sat down. Bulma put an arm around him, "Hi honey, hungry?" she asked. Vegeta just sat staring..staring at the Family, staring at the food, staring at Kakarott make an utter ass of himself eating, with no regard to how he looked. 

With a defeated sigh, he said, "Sure....why not?". 

--- 

Later that night, the Care Bears and Cousins, with addition to Bulma, Goten, #18, Goku, and Trunks, occupied the "family room" as Bulma called it. Vegeta refused to come in, Piccolo had gone back to his 'home', and Gohan was with Videl. Bulma, Goten, Secret, Friend, Share, and Noble Heart were playing Charades (which Secret was winning) in one corner, in another Champ Bear and Trunks were playing a baseball game on Trunks PlayStation 2, #18 and Birthday were looking through some fashion magazines, and the rest of the Care Bears were taking turns telling ghost stories. 

The mood was light for sure, but over by themselves, True and Noble Heart were having a long talk with Goku. 

"Goku, we saw the battle you and Vegeta had with Shadow Heart. We've heard of the great power you possess, so whats bothering us is, why you or any of the other people here couldn't stop him" True Heart was saying. Goku shook his head with a sigh, "I don't know True Heart. I've attacked people before in cases where my attack didn't hurt them, but it at least HIT them" he said. 

Noble Heart thought this over for a moment. "Goku, tell us one more time about this Ki of yours?" he asked. Goku nodded, having explained it before, but not minding. 

"Ki is our life force energy. All living things have it. Without it, you can't live. We use it for healing, for speed, for flying, Ki blasting, all sorts of things" Goku explained. Noble Heart nodded, taking all this in. "What do you make of it Noble?" True Heart asked. "I'm not sure. If his power is this great, it should have had an effect on Shadow Heart at least". Goku thought for a moment on this, for a brief second doubting his own ability. 

Beep! Beep! Bulmas pager went off. She stopped playing with the others long enough to look at it. Her eyes widened a bit, the page was coming from Vegetas personal cell phone! "Um, excuse me for a second you guys" she said. She exited the room and closed the door behind her. Vegeta was waiting outside the room. "Hey buster, you could have walked in you know." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

"Woman, I think you should turn on that contraption you call a TV. I can sense a lot of human suffering" Vegeta said, his voice low. With growing apprehension, Bulma complied, running back inside the room and over to Trunks and Champ. 

"Sorry guys, I need the TV for a second." Bulma said flipping the PS2 off and switching to Satellite. While Trunks protested, Champ put a hand on his shoulder, "Thats alright sports fan, we can play it again later". 

Bulma found the news station and listened closely. Sensing the urgency, the other Care Bears stopped what they were doing to watch the news report. 

"---not sure what caused this, but police and firefighters city-wide are racing to slow it down. Officials believe it may have been caused by faulty concrete foundations or poor reinforcement. I say again for those just tuning in, the Blue Lake City dam has collapsed just minutes ago, flooding the town of Blue Lake with water from the towns water reserve lake. Officials have an unnamed death toll at the moment, but police and firefighters are desperately trying to slow the water flow down" 

"Oh dear! All those people!" Harmony Bear wailed. Goku growled in anger, "This HAS to be him, I know it!" "Kakarott, how about you shut your mouth and get moving? If we're going to get this baka, we have to hurry." Vegeta said. Goku sighed and nodded. "Right, Trunks, Goten? Lets go!" Goku put two fingers to his forehead. Trunks and Goten ran over and grabbed Goku's legs. Vegeta just stood there and then, with a defeated sigh, placed one finger on Gokus arm. They shimmered and then dissappeared. 

Bulma looked at the Bears. "Comeon! I can take 5 of you with me in my helicopter. It was decided True and Noble Heart would go, with Brave Heart, Tender Heart, and Good Luck Bear (for good luck they reasoned). 

They loaded up in the copter and took off for Blue Lake City, the others waiting behind, hoping for good news. 

------- 

"Ho..ly..shit Kakarott" Vegeta said with a stammer. The town of about 25,000 residents was now a waterpark. Houses were up to their roofs in water and entire neighboorhoods were wiped out. Looking ahead, Goku saw the dam, or rather what was left of it. The entire middle had collapsed, water cascading down by the thousands of gallons. 

"Comeon!" Goku yelled. He blasted off towards the dam, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks right behind him. As they neared, Goku thrust out his hand and fired a blast towards the dam. When it hit the dam it flattened out, forming a plug of sorts to stop up the water. Vegeta and the kids followed suit, adding their own beams to it. Within a few moment, the 4 were able to 'weld' the dam back together, stopping the water. Sending the boys to help out survivors, Vegeta and Goku fired into the water, using their Ki beams to vaporize the standing water. 

"Dadddd!!!" Goten yelled from below. Goku turned and zipped towards his son, who was on the rooftop with a family of 4 lying prone on the roof. "Dad, they're dead!" Goten exclaimed. Goku sensed for a trace of life and found one. He bent down to examine the family. "Just as I feared" he said with a sigh. This family had fallen victim to the Coma Disease also. A check of the city revealed at most 50 dead, but over 23,000 comatose. 

"Kakarott, I'm not so sure these people wouldn't have been better off had we left them" Vegeta said. "Vegeta thats terrible! At least now they have a chance!" Goku said. "A chance at what Kakarott? Neither us nor those Bears can help them, so why even bother?" Vegeta retorted. Goku opened his mouth to say something when he noticed the puddle of water on the ground. 

"Hey, didn't we dry up all the water?" Goku asked. Vegeta, not following Goku, just absentedly nodded. "Then, why is there a puddle there dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta looked over the side of the house and sure enough, a puddle of water about 4 feet wide was right below them. "Oh well, we missed one" Vegeta said dismissively. 

Goten was staring at the puddle, making faces into it when his face turned into a mask of fear. The water was turning black! "Uh...dad, whys the water turning colors?" Goten asked. Vegeta and Goku exchanged looks and looked down. The water was not only black, but as they watched, a pair of red eyes formed in the middle of the puddle. 

"D-d-d-addy!" Goten yelled. As the four watched horrified, the puddle rose up and assumed the shape of a tall man. In seconds, the puddle assumed the physical features of the human Shadow Heart. Before anyone else could move, Vegeta vanished and appeared right in the mans face. 

"THIS is for harming the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta raged, ramming his fist square into the mans face. Shadow Heart flew backwards like a rocket, slamming into a building and collapsing it on himself. 

Vegeta wound up to fire a Ki blast that would reduce the building to atoms when Goku grabbed his hands. "Thats enough Vegeta, think of the people here!" Goku yelled. After a few moments, Vegeta relented. "Fine Kakarott, but I want it noted that it was ME who destroyed him!" he replied. 

The four flew back onto the roof in time to see Bulmas chopper land nearby. The groups re-united, with Goku and Vegeta retelling what happened (and Vegeta not leaving out how it was HIM that send Shadow Heart flying). True and Noble Heart exchanged looks, could he have been stopped that easily? Suddenly, thunder clapped overhead and it began to rain. Bulma turned to the chopper and began dialing the nearby citys police. 

"Woman, they have police here you kn--" Vegeta began, but stopped when Goku looked at him. 'Oh right..they are kinda in a coma at the moment' he thought to himself. Bulma notified the nearby city's police of what happened, so they could tend to the wounded. Overhead, lightning flashed. "Well, we need to get back" Bulma said. The Care Bears nodded and turned to climb back into the chopper when a loud ripping noise was heard. 

Even as they watched, a lightning bolt tore from the clouds and struck a nearby house, but instead of merely striking the house, it EXPLODED the house! Everyone gasped, then looked up at the cloud. The clould was black, with flashed of red lightning visible inside it. 

"No..it can't be! I won't allow it!" Vegeta bellowed. 

As he spoke, red lightning struck the ground near the group. When the flash cleared, Shadow Heart stood before the Z fighters and Care Bears. "Wether you allow it or not is not important. Your whims mean nothing, weakling", Shadow Heart taunted, obviously directing this towards Vegeta. 

"Weakling am I? Well lets see how weak this is! BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Vegeta roared, firing the ball of white energy from his palm. It soared through the air and plowed dead-on into Shadow Heart. The ground shook with the force and the Care Bears and Bulma was knocked flat on their backs. When the dust settled, there was only a crater where Shadow Heart had been standing. 

"Well I, guess he knows whos a weakling now" Vegeta laughed. He laughter died in his throat when Shadow Heart blurred into existance right in his face. "Yes, I do, and the weakling is right in front of me" he said with his voice of icy steel. Vegeta turned red in the face slightly and growled, which was all he got the chance to do before he was kicked in the stomach with enough force to send him crashing into a hill over 100 feet away. 

"Oh by the way, this" Shadow Heart began, "is yours, you can have it back". To Gokus amazement, he raised in hand in Big Bang fashion, palm up at 90 degree angle, arm outstretched, and fired Vegetas own attack! Everyone watched, frozen, as the ball flew like greased lightning, right into the hill where Vegetas was buried. The world shook as the ball made contact with the hill, blowing it up with more force than 500 lbs of TNT. 

With a laugh, Shadow Heart advanced on the Care Bears. "Care Bears, Stare!" True Heart commanded. The beams of light struck the man squarely in the chest, but still he walked on! He kept walking until he was within 3 feet of the Bears, who were still staring, even at point blank range! 

Shadow Heart stood looming over the Care Bears and Cousins, who held fast through gritted teeth, as they tried desperately to stare their enemy. Without a word, he raised his hands, red lightning flashing on them. He took aim right at the Care Bears, but before he could fire a Ki blast from Goku's hands slammed into him, carrying him off into the distant fields and plowing him into the ground with a thunderous explosion. 

"Bulma! Get the Family and kids, and you guys get out of here right now! I'll fend him off long enough for me and Vegeta to escape!" Goku yelled. "But Goku--" Bulma started to protest. Goku growled at her and let his hair flash gold. "NOW!!" he yelled. That did it! The Care Bears and Cousins scrambled to get back in the chopper. When everyone was in, Bulma took off, with Trunks and Goten following close behind. 

Goku reached out for Vegetas Ki. He found it alright, and Vegeta was most definately NOT a happy camper. He flew towards the hill Vegeta was buried under, with Vegeta making his way out even as he neared him. "Kakarott, where is he?! I DEMAND to know where!" Vegeta raged. "Calm down Vegeta! I don't know where he is", Goku replied, looking at the empty-crater his blast left. Vegeta started to blast off towards it but Goku grabbed him and, before he could break free, raised his fingers to his forehead and used his Instant Transmission to return to Capsule Corp, even as the black haze began to reform Shadow Hearts body. 

------- 

"Dammit Kakarott, I would have finished him off if you had bungled out of my business!" Vegeta fumed. 

It had been only 10 minutes since Goku and company returned, but Vegeta was wasting no time in raging about Goku interrupting his battle. "Um dad, that guy was kinda beating you up back there" Trunks put in. Vegeta gave his son a "Shut up or die" look and Trunks, having obviously seen that look before, suddenly remembered he had another couple of Pokemon he didn't capture yet on his PS2. Snarling, Vegeta stalked past the others and out the door, Goku right behind him trying to calm him. 

But Vegetas temper wasen't the only problem facing the group. With the Caring Meter destroyed, the Care Bears had no way to monitor the levels of caring on Earth. To combat this, True and Noble Heart had sent the Care Bears out twice a day to "scout" for those in need. It wasen't very effective, but it was better than simply not doing anything. 

Bulma and Bright Heart had been working on a sort of portable Caring Meter, which Bright Heart was looking over while he waited on Bulma to arrive. As he looked over the diagram, a blue blur appeared next to him. 

"Hi Swift Heart" he said without even turning to face the source. 

"Hiya Bright Heart! Still working on the new Caring Meter?" Swift Heart asked, hopping up and down. 

Bright Heart nodded, looking at the complicated wiring and circuits involved with the device. He sighed, 'Great. I'm stuck until Bulma gets back, and theres probably a lot of unhappy people out there right now'. 

The blue bunny caught his unhappy gaze, "Don't worry Bright Heart, we'll get the new Caring Meter working, then we can start helping people again until we figure out a way to defeat this guy!" Swift Heart said enthusiastically. 

Bright Heart smiled and nodded. Just then Bulma, Goten, Trunks, True Heart, Noble Heart, Tender Heart, Brave Heart, and Good Luck walked in, having just arrived. 

"Hows it coming Bright Heart?" Bulma asked, walking to the purple raccoon. "Not good I'm afraid, I can't make heads or tails of this diagram", Bright Heart confessed. Goku re-entered the room, sighing. "Sorry about Vegeta guys, you know how he gets" Goku said. 

-Goku!- 

Goku snapped his head up, his eyes wide. 

-King Kai! Is that you?!- Goku thought, using his gift of telepathy. 

-No Goku, its Bubbles, of course its me! Now pay attention!- King Kai snapped. 

Goku nodded and waited for him to continue. -Goku, this Shadow Heart character took me completely by surprise! I never saw THIS coming! How are you holding up?- King Kai asked. 

-Not good King Kai. Chi Chis sick with this Coma Disease, as is Krillen and Bulmas mom, plus countless innocent people. I just don't know what to do! Neither me or Vegeta could hurt him- Goku answered back. 

-I know, I know. I saw your 'battle' if you will. I think you and Vegeta bit off more than you can chew!- King Kai replied. 

Goku sighed. 'Hes right. I saw him vaporize before my eyes, but I also saw him start to reform. Oh Dende, what if hes like Cell?' Goku thought to himself. 

-Goku listen to me! King Yemma is reporting to me that none of the people killed by Shadow Heart made it up here yet. He also says he checked those inflicted with the disease for permenent injury to their Ki, and found none- King Kai said. 

-Oh, well thats good, if theres no perm- Goku began. 

-No Goku! I'm talking about there is no Ki! These peoples spirits are GONE! And the spirits of those that DID die arn't here!!- King Kai yelled into his brain. 

Everyone in the room was watching Goku. The Care Bears, who thought Goku surely must have gone nuts, were watching with interest, now that Bulma explained he was communicating with someone through his mind. 

-Listen Goku, the Care Bears that are there? Put their leader on!- King Kai commanded. Goku turned to the Care Bears, "Um, which one of you is the leader?" he asked. True and Noble Heart both raised their hands. "Ok, you two put your hands on my arm, and listen close, King Kai can speak to you through me" Goku instructed. Noble and True Heart did as they were asked and a few seconds later, both heard King Kai's voice in their minds. 

-Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear, thank you for helping out the people of Earth. Its a pleasure to speak with you two after all you've done, you've been a great help to everyone, but evil looms over the planet once again, and you guys must help stop it!- King Kai said. 

The two nodded their heads and King Kai continued. 

-Its going to take a combined effort from all of you, Goku and company, and all of your Family, to defeat Shadow Heart. Find him! And when you do, ALL of you attack him. The combined power should be enough to overcome him-, King Kai told them. 

True and Noble Heart let go of Gokus arm. Goku told King Kai goodbye and then turned to the others. 

"What do we do now Goku?" Bulma asked. 

"We wait", Goku replied. 

--- 

From a cave below the Earths surface, a figure laughed to himself as he watched the groups every move in a magical mirror. "Oh don't worry Goku, you won't have to wait long. But first, I think its time I payed an old enemy of theirs a visit. I'm sure hes just dying to get re-united with them. And while they are busy with him, I can prepare to wipe the love and caring, not to mention humans, off the face of this planet!" the figure in black armour said aloud before changing into his cloud form and vanishing.   
  


**********************************************************

**_With even more humans falling victim to Shadow Hearts Coma Disease, King Kai contacts Goku and company, telling them an all-out assault by ALL of them is the only way to rid Earth of Shadow Heart. But will it be enough? And who is this "old enemy" hes talking about? Find out in the next chapter, "Evil Reborn"_**   
  



	6. Evil Reborn

Shadow Heart: The fall of mankind   
**Chapter 6: Evil Reborn**   
__   
__ __

_"..And there is darkness, in every heart" -- Squall from Kingdom Hearts_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__

"Fu...shun...HA!!!" came the scream from the Gravity Chamber. 

Trunks and Goten had, for their 7th time that day, performed the Fusion Dance in an effort to make it even more flawless than they already had it. Goku had warned them all, shortly after his discussion with King Kai, that an all-out battle with Shadow Heart was nearing, and all had acted accordingly.. 

******Flashback******

"Ok guys, listen up!" Goku called to everyone gathered in what has now become the Care Bears new Hall of Hearts/living quarters. Everyone was there, all the Bears and Cousins, True and Noble Heart, Bulma, Goten, Gohan (who had, with Piccolo, been informed of what transpired recently), Piccolo, #18, Trunks, Vegeta (who had to be practically drug in by Bulma), even Tien and Yamcha attended this meeting. The room was, understandably, cramped. 

"We all know what happened recently in Blue Lake--" Goku began. "Damn right we do Kakarott! And when I get my hands around that bastards throat I swear to Dende I'm going to..." Vegeta yelled, but shut up after Bulma whapped him across the head. "Vegeta please! Your not helping!" she said. Vegeta mumbled something under his breath but kept quiet. 

Goku waited till all was quiet then continued, "As you all know, Blue Lake was destroyed because its dam collapsed. Me, Vegeta, and the boys went out there along with Bulma and a few of the Care Bears to find out why, and it looks like its Shadow Hearts doings." 

This announcement brought gasps from the Care Bear Family, in addition to the Z Fighters who were just now learning of the news. 

"Gohan, do you have the um..the.." Goku asked, scratching his head in confusion. 

"Estimate Dad, yes I got it" Gohan said standing up. "We estimate in total, 92 dead, and roughly 121,000 comatose as of today" Gohan concluded. 

"121,000! How can this be?!" Yamcha burst out. "We don't know how hes getting to this many people Yamcha, I wish we did." Gohan said. He motioned for his father, who spoke back up. 

"Alright, King Kai had a talk with Noble Heart and True Heart through me earlier, King Kai says what we need to do is have an all-out combined effort, all the Z Fighters and all of the Family at the same time. I know it sounds hard, and I don't like not doing anything, but we have no choice but to wait until Shadow Heart moves again, then we'll stop him for good!" Goku announced as the Family and a few Z fighters cheered. 

True and Noble Heart stood next, addressing their family. "Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, I know this time has been hard, but we must hold together. I want all of you now to go on caring for the world, go out and help people in need, show the world we still care, despite out losses." Noble Heart began. 

"But be careful, we don't know when or where Shadow Heart will strike again, so be on guard for it at all times." True Heart concluded. 

************

Goten and Trunks were not the only ones training. Heading back to the desert where their first fateful battle was fought, Goku and Vegeta sparred almost every single day. Sometimes they would leave for the battlefield at sunrise and not return until well after dark, each bearing the marks of heavy battle. At times, they would have melees, either free-for-all, or father-son teams. It didn't matter to Goku wether Trunks or Goten was on his side, but Vegeta insisted Trunks stay with him. . 

The Care Beard were doing their best to prepare also. Just as True and Noble Heart told them to, they were out helping any and everone they could. From cats stuck in trees to broken down cars, the Care Bears and Cousins were pulling triple-overtime to carry on caring for the world. 

Back in Capsule Corp, True Heart and Bulma were sitting together behind Bulmas desk, looking over the hundreds of reports that had been turned in by the Care Bears. 

"See this Bulma? 10 missing children incidents, 10!" True Heart said in despair. Things had been especially rough for True and Noble Heart. As the founders and guardians of the Care Bears, the brunt of the load had been placed on them, and they were doing everything in their power to hold up under the pressure. 

Bulma leafed through the reports stacked on the desk. 'Missing children, runaway puppies, flat tires, schoolyard bullies, divorced parents, oh Dende, they have more problems than the cops in this city!" Bulma thought to herself. It was astonishing the amount of work the Care Bears went through, and all the while they did it without a word of complaint. No matter how tedious the job was, the Care Bear Family was happy to help out, tired and ragged out as they were. 

True Heart and Bulma looked up as the door opened suddenly. Tender Heart and Grumpy Bear barged in, out of breath. "True Heart! Love-A-Lot Bear just fainted!" Grumpy yelled. True Heart jumped right over Bulmas desk and bolted out the door, following the now retreating duo. They rounded the corner and went down the hallway till they came to the door leading to back lawn of Capsule Corp. 'Oh Great Wishing Star please don't let it be the Coma Disease' True Heart pleaded. 

In the end, she was lucky. 

As they barreled through the door, they found Funshine and Lotsa Heart Elephant standing over Love-A-Lot, who lay on her side on the ground. True Heart reached down and felt for Love-A-Lots pulse, which was strong. She opened her eyelids, but they were not the trademark glazed of the Coma Disease. Bulma appeared behind them moments later with one of Capsule Corps doctors. The doctor, although unfamiliar with the Care Bear anatomy, informed Bulma it appeared she had fainted due to exhaustion. Bulma picked Love-A-Lot up and ran back in the house, Lotsa Heart, Tender Heart, Grumpy, and Funshine on her heels. 

Bulma ran down the hall, entering the infirmary. She gently placed Love-A-Lot on one of the beds, being careful not to disturb her any more than she already was. Looking and feeling helpless, Tender Heart and the others stood in the doorway. Thinking quickly, Bulma began issuing orders. True Heart, go back to my office and get that small desk fan I was using earlier. Tender Heart go and get me a bowl of cool water, Funshine, go get me a washcloth, Grumpy, an ice bag if you please, and Lotsa Heart?" she asked, looking as everyone scattered except for the pink elephant. 

"Lotsa Heart, what happened?" Bulma inquired. Lotsa Heart explained that, just after a caring mission, Love-A-Lot complained of being dizzy, then simply fainted. "How many caring missions had she been on?" Bulma asked. "Um, lets see, I think it was her 12th today" Lotsa Heart replied. 'Twelve missions! No wonder she fainted' Bulma thought with a sigh. 

When the others returned, Bulma set her desk fan on 'Low' and positioned it on the stand so it was blowing softly on Love-A-Lot. She placed the ice bag on her head and used the cool water to wet the washcloth so she would wipe Love-A-Lots face and arms with it, in an effort to bring her body temperature down. 

Tender Heart, Grumpy, Funshine, and Lotsa Heart left the trio to attend to their missions, but True Heart remained with Bulma, sitting on a stool at Love-A-Lots bedside. Bulma looked over at True Heart, her face creased with lines, both from worry and lack of sleep. "Bulma.." True Heart began in a voice whos weakness made Bulma recoil. "Bulma...why?" True Heart asked, her voice breaking. "Why..what True Heart?" Bulma asked. "Why..do people hate? Why do humans rob, hurt, and kill each other? I've been a Care Bear for a long time, and I've been caring for the world even before the Great Wishing Star made me a Care Bear..and still I don't know.." True Heart said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Bulma looked at the elder Care Bear, who had tears glistening in her eyes. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "True Heart I.." she started. True Heart just looked up at Bulma, locking teary eyes with her for what seemed like an eternity, before she finally broke down in Bulmas arms and cried her heart out, cried for those lost to Shadow Heart, cried for the anguish of the Family, cried for the humans who seem so intent on hurting themselves. As Bulma held True Heart, uncontrollably crying in her arms, she felt the tears start to fall from her eyes. "I don't know True Heart...I really..don't...know.." she whispered to her. 

******* 

Meanwhile, in a place very unlike the city, five people are running around laughing. They are 5 children playing tag on the baseball field of a summer camp, laughing like best friends, because they ARE best friends. And rightly so, these 5 have been through a lot together. 

Theres John and Dawn, the blonde haired twins. And Christy, the brown-haired heroine that help to give Dark Heart a human spirit. Theres Bryan, the buzz cut blonde Camp Champ, who used to bully everyone. Then theres the red-headed boy of about 15 with the sky blue eyes. 

Michael, the one who used to be known as Dark Heart, the most feared villain the Care Bears had ever faced. 

And right now, Michael was on his back with laughter. After all, it felt good to laugh. It had been just 3 weeks since he had been freed from his evil, but he was enjoying ever second of it, from the games of tag down to the cartwheels. After his freedom was restored, Michael, John, Dawn, Christy..even Bryan, had formed a friendship so strong it seemed like almost nothing could break it... 

Almost... 

As the five were playing and laughing together, a clap of thunder was heard. Bryan looked up into the darkening sky, which began to flash with lightning. "Uh oh guys, it looks like its going to rain. We better get indoors." Bryan yelled to his friends. The others agreed and they took off running for the cabin. Without warning, a lightning bolt strikes the ground, sending all 5 of them sprawling on the ground. The rain begins to fall, soaking the ground around them in mere seconds. In less than a minute, the sunlit cloud-less day has turned into a rainy disaster. As the kids pull each other up to head in, Johns eyes widen with horror at a sight in the distance. 

"Oh my God, TWISTER!" he yells pointing. And hes right. At a distance of about 100 feet away, a small black tornado winds its way down to the Earth, blood red lightning flashing inside it. The twister touches the Earths surface, kicking up a roar of dust. The twister vanishes, and the kids can see a faint outline in the dust cloud. When it settles, a man, larger than any man they have ever seen, is standing there with his red eyes fixed on them. 'Dear Lord! It reminds me of how MY eyes once looked!' Michael thinks in horror. 

The figure, who seems to be clad in some sort of black armour, brushes his silver hair out of his eyes and smiles. "Ah yes, Dark Heart, how good I should find you here." The man says in a voice that sends shivers down everyones spines. 

"My name isn't Dark Heart anymore, its Michael! Who are you and what do you want with us?" Michael called out. 

The figure advances on the group, who shrink back behind Michael and Bryan. "My name is Shadow Heart, and what I want is simple; I want you to join me, in robbing this world of its love, its caring, and ESPECIALLY its people!" the man called out. "No way! Michaels not Dark Heart anymore, he'd never help you!" Bryan yelled. "Thats right! I've broken free of the evil curse I was once under, and I won't go back!" Michael agreed. 

Shadow Heart just laughed, as the rain poured and the lightning flashed. "Oh yes..you will.." he said. 

******* 

"Alright...alright....yes, I understand. Ok, thank you, bye", Gohan said as he hung up the phone. He had been calling the hospitals nearby, to see if the people inflicted with the Coma Disease had any change in condition, bad or good. None had, they stayed the same frozen statues they were. 

Gohan sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "Any luck?" his father asked, walking into the office. "No Dad, same as usual." Gohan replied. Sighing, Goku sat in the chair next to his son. "Dad? Is this guy really as bad as you guys say?" Gohan asked. He may be 18 years old, a man by legal and his familys standards, but Gohan was by no means above asking his father for help or advice. 

"Yes Gohan, he is. Not even Frieza was this cruel. I really don't know what to say.." Goku replied. Gohan looked at his father in shock. If even Goku was at a loss for words, it couldn't be good. "Say Gohan, any difference?" asked a voice from the doorway. Gohan looked up, it was Champ Bear. "No Champ, sorry, but things are the same." Gohan said. 

"Aw, it will be alright sports fan" Champ said, wandering over to father and son, "I'm sure we'll find a way to beat this, after all, nobody cares like a bear!" Champ winked at Gohan, who, along with his father, couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

"Thanks Champ, we needed that" Gohan confessed. The three sat and talked for a few minutes when the phone rang again. Gohan picked it up and placed it on speakerphone so the others could hear. "Hello this is Dr. McCann from Orange Star Hospital. With whom am I speaking?" The doctor asked. "This is Gohan, a family friend of Bulma Briefs" Gohan replied. "Well Mr. Gohan, I'm sorry to inform you and the rest of Capsule Corp this, but it appears we have yet another outbreak of this mysterious coma-causing disease here" the doctor said. "ANOTHER one?!" Gohan asked. 

"Yes Sir, I know its hard to hear, with a couple of your own family members afflicted and all, but the original count infected here at Orange Star was originally 277, its now jumped to 453 in the last 8 hours, I'm sorry, but we're working around the clock to develope a cure, till then, we just got to kinda hang in here." The doctor concluded. 

"Yes..your right Dr. McCann, thank you." Gohan said then hung up. Champ sighed, "Well Gohan, looks like things are getting worse". Gohan nodded in agreement and reclined in his chair. Goku, who had been sitting with his head in his hands, suddenly reared back in his chair with an "OWWWW!!!!!" that echoed down the halls. 

"Dad? Whats wrong!" Gohan asked frantically. "Go..Gohan..Don't you feel this..wave of evil?" Goku asked through gritted teeth. Gohan indeed didn't feel anything, but the sight of his father grinding his teeth and tearing at his hair made him realize something BAD was happening. "Gohan, you and Champ grab hold of me, we're going to the source of this!" Goku said. With a demi-Saiyan and Care Bear latched onto him, Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished, locked onto the Ki signal of some very unfortunate campers. 

****** 

Perhaps..the word 'unfortunate', is putting it lightly. At the moment, Bryan was lying face down in the mud, struggling to get up. Shadow Heart, laughing all the while, strolled casually over to him. Michael, also layed out in the mud, was already on his feet. John lept at Shadow Heart with fists raised, trying desperately to do SOMETHING to fend off this man. Shadow Heart, without even looking in his direction, fired a massive red lightning bold straight into him. John hit the ground, his eyes glazing over in seconds as the Coma Disease stole his mind, body, AND soul from him. 

"John..no..." Dawn cried, kneeling over his body. Shadow Heart lashed out again, striking both Dawn and the still struggling Bryan with red lightning, wiping control of their minds and bodies right out from under them. He turned to Christy, who was cowering over the prone bodies of her friends. "Oh no..please..don't hurt her.." Michael pleaded. 

Shadow Heart smiled a bit, and replied, "Oh I'm not going to hurt her.."" 

With that, Shadow Heart raised both hands and cupped them, much like Vegetas Final Flash position. Red energy exploded between his cupped hands, forming a ball of red energy with lightning lancing out in all directions. Michael backed away a few feet and tripped over a rock on the ground, falling flat on his back in the mud. Just a few feet away, Goku, Gohan, and Champ Bear blurred into existance. 

"Oh no!!!" Goku yelled. He wanted to jump at Shadow Heart, scream, fire Ki, anything, but in the end, he, like Gohan and Champ, was frozen in his tracks by the waves of sheer evil radiating from Shadow Heart. 

"I'm not going to hurt her...you are..Dark Heart!" the man yelled. Before anyone could even blink, let alone move, he fired the massive lightning bolt straight at Michael, who screamed as the blast tore right into him, invading his body, mind, soul, even his very essence. Michael screamed and thrashed as his body was enveloped in red energy, the lightning crackling over his skin. Goku and the others watched, too horrified to move. 

After a few seconds, the light faded, the lightning stopped, and Michaels limp body fell to the ground. With a laugh, Shadow Heart assumed his cloud form and vanished. Goku started to fly after him, but stopped himself and turned his attention to the wounded. A quick check of John, Dawn, and Bryan revealed that they feared, they were all infected with the Coma Disease. Christy, who had latched onto Champ Bear once she saw him, could barely stop herself from crying long enough to tell Gohan the red-headed boys name was Michael. 

Gohan walked over to Michaels body,lying face down in the mud. He grabbed his shoulders and gently rolled him over on his back. "Michael? Michael, wake up! You gotta wake up for us!" Gohan said, shaking him slightly. 

Gohan turned to face his father, "Dad, I don't know if hes going to be ok or not..". Goku, who had been looking at his son with sympathy, adopted a look of horror at what he saw his son did not. "Look out Gohan!!" Goku yelled pointing behind him. 

Gohan turned around just in time to get a red lightning bolt straight to the chest. The force of the blow propelled him back almost 50 feet, where he smashed into the ground with a loud crashing noise. The figure with red hair laughed, that damnedable, all-too-familiar laugh and morphed into a blood red cloud with bright red eyes. 

"Michael..? Whos Michael? I..am...DARK...HEART!! And soon, I'll be coming back for your family Care Bear" Dark Heart said, staring at a fright-strickened Champ Bear. "And yours.." he finished, looking at Goku before flying off with a loud, ringing laugh. 

Goku, still numb from shock, yelled over to Gohan, who was just now getting up out of the dirt. "Gohan!! Grab those three and lets go! We have to get back to Capsule Corp. as fast as we can, the others are in danger!" Goku yelled. Wasting no time, Gohan grabbed John, Dawn, and Bryan, holding them in his arms as he, Champ Bear, and a still crying Christie held onto Goku as he vanished in seconds back to Capsule Corp...   


***********************************

**_With Dark Hearts evil nature re-activated, how will the Care Bears deal with their old, but powerful nemesis? What was the purpose of this fiendish act by Shadow Heart? And even more pressing, will the inexperienced Z Fighters and ragged and worn Care Bears even be able to deal with this new threat, plus Shadow Heart, and STILL find time to care for and protect the planet?_****__**

**_Chapter 7: Havoc and Chaos -- coming soon_**

_So, now that were about half-way through the story, what do you think? Was this a good idea? Bad idea? Is the concept of an action/adventure crossover between Dragon Ball Z and The Care Bears too far-fetched? Are they two categories which simply shouldn't be mixed? Or is this a classic masterpiece in the making? Let me know, fast reviews mean faster chapters.___

_Also, to clearify things, the ages of the characters are as follows: Gohan is 18, Trunks and Goten both are 10 and 9, respectively, and Christie is about 14, seeing as thats what she would likely have been in A New Generation.___

_Till next chapter...___

_-Angel of Death - viperbloodstone@yahoo.com_   
__   
__   



	7. Havoc and Chaos

Shadow Heart: The Fall of Mankind   
**Chapter 7: Havoc and Chaos**   
**-------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  
  
  
  


At Capsule Corp, things were a faster blur than Swift Heart.. 

Immediently after Goku arrived, him, Gohan, and Champ warned the others of what had just happened and the entire group instantly turned paranoid with fear over a possible attack by Dark Heart, or even worse, Shadow Heart. 

Except for Vegeta, who had only laughed when he was told the news. "A human, a TEENAGE human, is suppose to scare me?" he had scowled when warned of a possible attack. Despite the warnings from the Care Bear Family, Vegeta remained cocky as ever that no one had anything to fear while he was around. As strong and powerful as Vegeta was, no one, Goku included, had 100% confidence in the Prince that he could simply beat around Dark Heart that easily. 

Noble and True Heart had insisted the Care Bears travel in groups of 5 to all caring calls, and try to be out as short as possible. They both hated it, feeling like they were cheating the people of Earth, but they had no choice. With two villains now on the loose, they couldn't afford to lose even ONE member of the family. They figured that by keeping them out for as little as possible, they would decrease their chances of an encounter, and even if they DID encounter Dark Heart or Shadow Heart, 5 would have a much better chance than their usual 2 or 3. 

Shadow Heart and Dark Heart aside, they still had other problems. Bright Heart and Bulma had finally gotten the hand held Caring Meter to work, but it still had a few bugs in it (like switching off the TV at odd times). Plus, sometimes it would chime and after an investigation, they would find nothing wrong. And other times they would become aware of situations that required them that the meter didn't warn them of. All in all though, it was mostly effective, and it was being a great help to them. 

"So Tender Heart, what if they meter drops to 0?" Asked Goten right before they took off on one of their trips. "You see Goten, this Caring Meter shows the level of caring on Earth, if it drops to zero, that means that nobody on Earth cares anymore" Tender Heart explained. 

"It also means Care-A-Lot goes ka-plooey!" Cozy Heart Penguin said. A snort from behind them made them turn. "Care-A-Lot ALREADY went ka-plooey" sulked Grumpy Bear. 

Tender Heart shot Grumpy a look and turned back to Goten. "But we won't let that happen Goten, we care too much to let it drop that far" Tender Heart re-assured him. 

With Tender Heart, Cozy Heart and Grumpy Bear (who had been 'volunteered' by Tender Heart) gone on a caring mission, the other Care Bears were in one of the meeting rooms with Goku, Bulma, #18, Trunks, and even Vegeta present. The Care Bears and Z Fighters sat at a large round table normally reserved for company executives, poring over a map of the world that had little red push-pins placed on it, in the locations of cases where the Coma Disease has turned up. Right now, Japan, Canada, Mexico, The United States, France, United Kingdom, Austraila, Germany, Spain, Greece, and Ireland had red push-pins on it. 

"Oh dear, its not just here in this country, its everywhere!" Birthday Bear said sadly. The others nodded their heads in dismay, for it seemed like the disease was spreading like wildfire. They had added 3 countries to their list of infected cases in the last 72 hours, and at this rate the entire world would be infected with it. The Care Bears and the Z Fighters were trying to grasp the scope of the situation, and come up with ANYTHING that would stop Shadow Heart, and now Dark Heart, although they haden't seen any trace of him yet. 

"Ok, we were able to hurt Dark Heart last time with a Care Bear Stare, so this time should be the same. Oh dear True Heart, as much as I hate to admit it, we're going to have to fight Dark Heart..er.., Michael all over again" Noble Heart said with his head low. The others nodded, all of them saddened by the fact that their enemy, then friend, was now an enemy again. 

"Alright, so we figured out how to deal with Dark Heart, what about Shadow Heart?" Proud Heart Cat asked. To everyones surprise, Vegeta jumped up and slammed his hands down on the table so hard it left a long crack all the way down it. "WHY are we just sitting here! We should be out looking for those bakas!" Vegeta bellowed. Goku tensed, ready to pounce on him if he got out of control. It was clear Vegeta was still highly pissed over being beat up by Shadow Heart twice in a row. 

"Vegeta take it easy! We're going to look for him I promise. Please, this is just what they want, for us to fight among ourselves!" Noble Heart said, trying to soothe the enraged Saiyan. Vegeta growled at Noble Heart and for a brief moment, the thought flashed through Bulmas mind he might just attack him. But Vegeta sat back in his seat, still fuming over the incident. Gentle Heart Lamb, who was sitting beside Vegeta, tried to pat his hand in assurance but Vegeta just yanked it away, glaring at the green little lamb. 

"Ok guys, so any suggestions aside from hunting them down?" Gohan asked. The group debated back and forth for nearly an hour on the subject. At about twenty till 12, True Heart leaned over, whispering to Noble Heart that she was going to go check on Love-A-Lot. She excused herself from the group, slid her chair back under the table, and left the room for the Capsule Corp Infirmary. 

So lost in thought was True Heart that she walked right past the Infirmary and had to backtrack 4 doors before she found it. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside, trying her best not to disturb Love-A-Lot. She had been out for almost 8 hours, and True Heart was sure she still needed some rest. She tip-toed over to the bed where she had been lain. Love-A-Lot looked to be in the grip of a nightmare. She was slowly tossing and turning, first one way then the next, moaning something in her sleep. 

True Heart stood and watched her for a long moment before taking a seat on the stool next to her bed. True Heart sighed, watching Love-A-Lot suffer in her sleep. It seemed like almost yesterday, her and Noble Heart barely escaped Dark Heart and were on their way to the Great Wishing Star, who had officially made them Care Bears. She and Noble Heart had watched the cubs grow up before their eyes, maturing into the full-fledged Care Bears they were now. 

But that didn't make it any easier.. 

True Heart sighed and stood to leave. She had taken only one step when suddenly Love-A-Lot bolted upright in bed. 

"Oh my gosh, the children! I gotta help the children!!" she screamed, trying frantically to get out of bed. 'Oh no! Shes still in the grip of a nightmare!' True Heart realized. She grabbed Love-A-Lots shoulders and tried frantically to hold her down. "No Shadow Heart let me GOOO!!!" Love-A-Lot yelled at the top of her lungs to her imaginary foe. No matter how hard True Heart shook or held Love-A-Lot down, she just couldn't wake up from her nightmare. 

With no choice left, True Heart held her still long enough to fire a short burst of energy from her symbol. The Stare was weak, but powerful enough to shock Love-A-Lot out of sleep. She stopped struggling suddenly and froze, her facial features still stuck in the look of horror she wore in her nightmare. 

"Oh True Heart! The children! We got to.." she began before True Heart cut her off. 

"Love-A-Lot, the children are safe. It was a bad dream, thats all, just a dream" she said reassuringly, stroking the fur on Love-A-Lots head. She sat there stunned for a few seconds, then latched onto True Hearts arm and began sobbing. True Heart put her other arm around her neck and pulled her closer, ready to start crying herself. 

From down the hall, loud footsteps could be heard. In seconds, Goku and Noble Heart were in the room. "What happened?! Is everything ok?" Goku asked. True Heart, still holding the crying Love-A-Lot, nodded to them. 

"Is she going to be ok True Heart?" Noble asked. True Heart nodded again and Noble Heart left the room, motioning Goku to follow him. 

True Heart pulled Love-A-Lot up to face her. She was still crying, but not nearly as hard or loud. "Love-A-Lot, you know me and Noble Heart have loved you since the first time we laid eyes on you, back when you were just a cub, and the Great Wishing Star charged us with watching over and protecting the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. We won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You just have to have faith, in us, in the Family, and in yourself, ok?" she asked. 

Love-A-Lot wiped a stream of tears off her face and nodded with a weak smile. True Heart in turn smiled, but it was forced. She tucked Love-A-Lot back in and left the Infirmary. She went down the hallway and out the side door that lead to the side lawn of Capsule Corp. 

The full moon was high in the sky, casting an almost majestic aura about the facility. In the distance, she could see the moonlight reflecting off the roof of the Gravity Chamber. She sat on the steps outside the door and sighed, lying her head in her hands. 

'Oh dear..what are we going to do now?' she thought to herself. The Care Bear family had been through so much this last couple of weeks, she didn't know HOW they were going to manage with not only their former enemy, but a whole new one, one even their Care Bear Stare couldn't touch. 

True Heart closed her eyes and remembered. She remembered the day Dark Heart trapped her and Noble on the seas, and how the rainbow slide had saved them and brought them to the Great Wishing Star. 

She remembered the first time she used her tummy symbol. It wasen't anything special, she just made a bridge from the ship to land with it, but the first time it happened involuntarily. After that, she had complete control of it. She used it several times, for little things such as amusing the cubs or creating a cloud car. But she had only used it against one person, Dark Heart. 

For some reason, her mind slipped to Vegeta, the man with flame-style hair and a short temper. "What has happened to that man that makes him so cold on the outside?" True Heart wondered aloud. She had been living at Capsule Corp for only about a week, but she had seen enough of Vegeta to know what truely was in his heart; love. 

'But he'd likely never admit it' True Heart confessed. Vegeta, like many humans, was hard as nails on the outside, but soft on the inside. 

The problem wouldn't be that he was hard on the outside only.. 

It would be that he was soft on the inside only... 

'Maybe..just maybe..after all this is done with, he'll have learned to share his feelings a little better' True Heart thought hopefully. 

She stopped herself, thinking for a second about Vegeta acting all sensitive and caring. She couldn't help but giggle vocally with this thought. 

"Oh well..wishful thinking" she said to herself with a smile.. 

****** 

Four days had past. There had been no sign of Dark Heart whatsoever, and only 5 more cases of Coma Disease, but all were in Japan. Still, True and Noble Heart were still scared to let the Care Bears venture far. The problem that was arising was, more and more caring calls were coming from moderately far locations, and it was dangerous for the Family to travel such long distances. 

So another meeting was held to determine how to solve this problem. Once again around the conference room table, True and Noble Heart, Tender Heart, Funshine, the now recovered Love-A-Lot, Bright Heart, Champ, Cheer, Good Luck, Brave Heart, Cozy Heart and Grumpy Bear joined Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, #18, and Videl (who had been given such a shock when she arrived at Capsule Corp by surprise to ask Gohan for homework help that Gohan went ahead and introduced her to the ENTIRE family, and their reason for being here) in figuring out a way to help those in far locations. 

Suggestions ran like wildfire, from building super-fast cloud cars (Goten and Trunks) to developing Ki power to use Instant Transmission (Videl). 

After about an hour of batting the issue back and forth, Grumpy Bears face lit up like Bright Hearts light bulb. "I got it!" he exclaimed. 

"Really? Whats your idea Grumpy?" Cozy Heart asked. 

"We build a second Rainbow Rescue Beam!" Grumpy said with triumph in his voice. At the puzzled looks from the Z Fighters, Tender Heart explained that the Rainbow Rescue Beam was used to transport Care Bears either to or from any location in a matter of seconds, by entering the cooridinates on the computers screen. 

"Isn't it like the Rainbow Rescue Slide?" #18 asked. 

"Sorta, but the Slide only sent a rainbow slide to get on and off of, and was much slower. This actually transports you in seconds to anywhere on the planet, so long as you have the location set", Grumpy Bear answered. 

And then they came to the next problem: How to actually BUILD the Beam. 

"When we used it back on Care-A-Lot, we had the console and a focus crystal, maybe it wasen't destroyed!" Good Luck said. 

"Great thinking Good Luck! Tender Heart, take Grumpy, Good Luck, and Bright Heart with you, go back to whats left of Care-A-Lot, get the crystal, plus the blueprint and parts to rebuild the machine" Noble Heart said. 

True Heart looked over at Goku, "Would you mind going along, just in case?" she asked. She had expected Goku to say yes, but wasen't at all prepared for his reaction. 

"Woo Hoo! I'm going to Care-A-Lot!" Goku said jumping up and down like a little kid. Bulma groaned, plopping her head in her hands. 'Like a big kid..' she thought with a slight grin. 

"Well comeon then, lets go!" Tender Heart commanded. Without wasteing a second, Tender Heart, Grumpy, Good Luck, Bright Heart, and Goku ran from the conference room, down the halls, and out the front door. After they dissappeared from the room, True Heart looked over at Bulma. "Does he always get this excited?" She inquired. 

Bulma sighed, "You don't know the half of it True Heart.." 

------ 

"Woww! This things really neat!" Goku exclaimed. 10 minutes ago he had been climbing about the Cloud Clipper, now he was high above the Earth, heading for the fluffy softness of Care-A-Lot, or what remained of it. 

With Tender Heart at the wheel, it took no time at all for the Care Bears and Goku to reach what was left of Care-A-Lot. Even though the Care Bears had more witness most of its destruction, they still were unprepared for what they saw. 

Care-A-Lot looked as though someone dropped an A-Bomb on it. The rainbow slides were broken and shattered in countless pieces, leaving no more than 7 feet of slide intact at a time. The cloud cottages were all destroyed and broken, leaving only piles of rubble where once beautiful houses stood. The various buildings around Care-A-Lot were lying in pieces, their remains no longer smoldering. 

The Rainbow River had dried up, leaving only brightly colored specks of dirt where the sparkling river once flowed. The swings and slides on the playground were now blackened and charred. The Care Bears castle was a heap of jumbled mess, with only half of one of its once majestic towers remaining. 

The Care Bears found the Hall of Hearts after much searching. But it was in no better condition. The rainbow walkway up to it had large hunks missing out of it, the doors were smashed and burned down and the roof and half its walls had collapsed on it. Just staring at their once beautiful home almost made the Care Bears break down. 

"Comeon everyone, lets get the crystal and prints and get out of here", Bright Heart said. 

They walked inside the ruins of the Hall of Heart, stepping over hunks of the building as they went. The heart shaped table was broken in several places, and the double doors behind the table were hanging by their hinges. Led by Tender Heart, the group pushed the doors opened and the Care Bears all gasped. 

It was still there! By a miracle the focus crystal was broken free from the transporters base, but it was still in perfect condition. The computer console, though damaged, was still flickering with life. "Wow, so this is what you guys used to send Care Bears to anywhere on Earth?" Goku asked amazed. 

Bright Heart nodded, "Yep, this is it. Ok guys, lets get the crystal, the prints, and the tools to repair it and get out of here!". In minutes, the focus crystal, console blueprints, and Grumpys toolkit were collected and the group departed the ruined Hall of Hearts. 

As they were walking outside, Grumpy tripped over something and fall face first in the clouds. Despite the sorrowful surroundings, the others couldn't help but laugh. Grumpy pulled himself out of the clouds and turned to grab the rock he tripped over. 

Then stopped when he realized it wasen't a rock at all, it was Wish Bears Staroscope! 

"Oh wow, I thought she lost this for sure!" Good Luck exclaimed. Goku looked down at the star shaped telescope. "Can I try it?" he asked. Good Luck handed it to Goku, who lifted it to his eyes. "Hey! This thing can see really far away!" Goku said with glee. 

"Thats right Goku, its how we kept watch on the people of Earth", Tender Heart answered. Goku walked to the edge of the clouds, still peeping through Wish's Staroscope. 

"Hey cool theres Master Roshis island! And theres Gohans High School! And theres a really big red balloon over there near North City!" Goku said. 

'Big red balloon? A parade maybe?' Tender Heart thought to himself. If there was going to be a parade, he would have likely known it, because Cheer and Funshine love going to the circus and parades, in Care-A-Lot AND on Earth. 

"Goku, let me see that balloon for a second please", Tender Heart asked. Goku surrendered the Staroscope and Tender Heart looked in the direction Goku was talking about. He saw North City all right, he saw the parks, the high skyscrapers, he saw its hospitals, the police station, kids running down the sidewalk, the big red balloon. 

Then his blood ran cold.. 

"Goku...thats not a red balloon.." Tender Heart said, his voice trembling. 

Receiving puzzled looks from the other bears, Tender Heart held out the Staroscope in a trembling hand. Grumpy took it and after a few seconds of focusing, one could swear the color drained right out of his face. 

"Its Dark Heart!" Tender Heart and Grumpy yelled at the same time. 

"Goku, we have to get back to Earth fast!" Tender Heart yelled to him. In a flash, Goku had scooped up the Bears and their bag containing the crystal and the prints. "Ok guys, hold on to the bag and the scope because here we go!" Goku said, putting two fingers to his forehead. 

"Hey wait a second, we forgot the Cloud Clipper!" Good Luck yelled as they all vanished. 

****** 

It should have surprised Vegeta to see Goku instantly materialize in front of his TV holding 4 Care Bears, a bag, and an odd looking telescope, but these days, it didn't surprise Vegeta, it just annoyed him. 

"Dammit Kakarott, must you interrupt any bit of pleasure I have these days?" Vegeta yelled at Goku. 

"Vegeta, turn it to the news fast!" Goku commanded, setting the Bears down. Normally Vegeta would have retorted, but seeing the urgency in Gokus demeanor, he thought it best to, just this once, listen. 

"I repeat, North City is under attack! All citizens are urged to follow Class 1 emergency procedures immediently! Stay indoors, do not go outside, the police are mobilizing at this time. I say again, all citizens are urged to follow Class 1 emergency procedures." the TV newscaster was announcing. 

The camera cut to an overhead shot. In the live video, the Care Bears could plainly make out the red cloud that Dark Heart so often took. At the moment, it was firing its paralyzing red lightning at all within range and laughing the same cold laugh they often heard in their nightmares. 

"Its Dark Heart!" all four of the Care Bears exclaimed in unison. Vegeta looked at the screen, "THAT is what your Care Bear Family was so scared of? He just looks like a lot of hot gas!" Vegeta declared. "No Vegeta, its more than that. They wouldn't be so afraid of him unless he had a really horrible power" Goku said grimly as he turned to go round the others. 

Goku started to turn the TV off when suddenly the announcer got a 'Just-In' bulletin from someone. 

"Oh my God! Folks this is a nation wide emergency alert going out across Japan. I'm receiving reports that River Town is also under attack. We go now to a live video feed from our Infox-4 Satellite." The Newscaster announced. 

The screen flicked then switched to an aeriel shot of a man in black armor with flowing silver hair. The man was standing in the middle of River Town, which now had several buildings either collapsed or on fire. As the Z Fighters watched in horror, Shadow Heart raised his hand at one of the buildings nearest to him, and in a flash of evil lightning, the building imploded, burying itself and all its inhabitants under tons of concrete and steel. Watching this, Gokus anger continued to grow and build. Finally it became to much for him, as he watched innocent people die in two different cities. With a loud scream, Goku's battle aura erupted, flushing out the color in his hair until it shone with a bright glowing gold. 

The commotion caused by Goku's Super Saiyan transformation attracted the others and in seconds, Bulma, #18, True Heart, Friend, Secret, and Gohan burst into the room. 

"Goku whats wrong?!" Bulma asked in a panic-stricken voice. Vegeta said nothing, he just pointed at the TV. Not even he could believe the devestation that was being caused by their seemingly invincible foe and their brand new one. 

"Oh..my..stars.." Friend said with a gasp. As they watched the carnage unfold before their eyes, True Heart looked at the Care Bears and Cousins gathered before her with a look of determination in her eyes. Tender Heart had seen that look before, only once, when Dark Heart invaded their home under the guise of a "Caring Meter Reader", and the look had a simple message to it: 

Somebody was about to pay dearly. 

"Care Bears and Cousins! The Earth, AND Care-A-Lot, has been wronged by Shadow Heart. He has stolen the souls of thousands of people on Earth, he has destroyed Care-A-Lot, and even now, he kills innocent and caring people, all in the name of evil. Worse yet, Michael is our enemy now once more, all because of him." True Heart said, her voice shaking with a mixture of determination and anger. 

"So what do you do now True Heart?" Grumpy asked. 

True Heart glanced at the TV, where the screens had been replaced with twin aerial photos, one showing North City, the other River Town. 

"Get the rest of the family together Tender Heart. Tell half of them to assemble with Noble Heart, the other half with me. We're going to stop them both once and for all!" True Heart said. 

Without question, the Care Bears and Cousins in the room took off like greased lightning to follow Tender Heart as he carried out True Hears orders. True Heart looked at the Z Fighters assembled in the room for a long moment before speaking. "Goku, I know its a terrible thing I ask, but please gather all your friends who are willing to fight, and split them into two different teams, one comes with me, the other with Noble Heart. I know its horrible I have to ask this, but.." she began before Vegeta broke her off. 

"Save it Care Bear! I've been wanting to get my hands on him for a long time, your just making it easier for me. I really should thank you, but its not the time for worthless sentiments right now." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. 

Goku sighed, "No thanks needed True Heart, we're glad to help" Goku said. True Heart smiled brightly at them, despite the pain she felt inside. 

"Alright then, lets show those two the power of caring!" She declared. 

In seconds, the room was empty as the Z Fighters rushed to assemble into the teams which would decide the fate of the Earth, none of them knowing just how much hung in the balance. 

Far away on a platform high in the sky, Dende, the guardian of Earth, watched not only the destruction of the cities, but the Care Bears and Z Fighters assemble for battle. 

"They can do it, I just know they can!" he said. Though his voice had the melodies of confidence in it, his heart was singing a quite different tune...   
****   
**** ****

****************

**_With Shadow Heart and Dark Heart wrecking havoc on two different cities at the same time, the Z Fighters and Care Bears both have their hands full. King Kai had said the only way to defeat Shadow Heart was a full-blown assault by ALL Care Bears and Cousins and ALL the Z Fighters, but did he count on battling two of them at once?_****__**

**_If you want to know what happens, you have to wait for Chapter 8: "The endless song of battle", coming soon._****__**

****   
  
  
  
  



	8. The endless song of battle

Shadow Heart: The Fall of Mankind   
**Chapter 8: The endless song of battle**   
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Follow me if I advance, kill me if I retreat, avenge me if I die..." -Anonymous_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The battle lines were drawn.. 

Just as soon as True Heart gave the orders to the Care Bears, the entire family had assembled on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. 

And as soon as she had asked again for the help of the Z Fighters, Goku and Vegeta gathered Earths finest and they split themselves into two groups. Now they stood assembled on the front lawn, waiting for True and Noble Heart to pick their sides and give them their directions. Christie, brought to Capsule Corp by Goku, was still grief-stricken over the dramatic events of earlier. With her help, Goku and the others had pieced together the tragedy that resulted in the re-awakening of Dark Heart. 

But the Z Fighters and Care Bear Family had bigger issues than how Dark Heart was reanimated. They had the issue of defeating him along with Shadow Heart. With the Family and Z Fighters divided into two teams, each assigned to one enemy, they could handle both of them at the same time. 

In one team, was Bright Heart, Brave Heart, Lotsa Heart, Treat Heart, Loyal Heart, Cozy Heart, Proud Heart, Gentle Heart, and Playful Heart. 

In the other was Tender Heart, Grumpy, Cheer, Funshine, Love-A-Lot, Bedtime, Harmony, Wish, Friend, Secret, Champ, Good Luck, Share, and Birthday. 

It was decided between True and Noble Heart that, since their Family organized themselves in groups of Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, that True and Noble would lead the groups accordingly. Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha were chosen to go with Noble Hearts team, while Goku, Gohan, Goten, and #18 were picked by True Heart. 

The two groups assembled together in front of Capsule Corp did indeed look like an army, a very unusual army, but an army nonetheless. 

"Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, and fighters of Earth, thank you all, from the bottom of our hearts, for risking so much to fight beside us today. I know you have suffered greatly, for the whole of Earth and Care-A-Lot has suffered, and if we do not stop Shadow Heart and now Dark Heart, the Earth, Forest of Feelings, or Care-A-Lot will never be in peace again. Its time for us to make a stand against evil and end this once and for all!" True Heart declared to the ones gathered. Her announcement was met by deafening cheers from the Family, and even some of the Z Fighters. 

Noble Heart walked around, passing out something out of a bag to each and every person on the lawn. "These are what Goku calls Senzu Beans. If your injured, eat it, it will restore your health no matter how serious your injury" he said. All the Bears and Cousins took one and stuck it away, save for the Z Fighters, each of which had a small personal bag of them anyway. 

"Bulma and Videl will be watching us from Capsule Corp. Not only will they be watching, but the whole world will be watching, lets make everyone on Earth proud!" Noble Heart said. 

The Care Bears created the Cloud Cars needed for travel, four persons to a car. Five were given to True Hearts group, and four were given to Noble Hearts. At first glance, Vegeta felt horrified to ride in "that abomination" but after some urging from his wife and son, he finally just relented, but insisted he at least sit in the front seat, as "The Prince of all Saiyans will NOT ride in the back like some child!" 

Everyone climbed inside and the cars rose high in the air and took off like 9 white rockets, True Hearts team headed for River Town, while Noble Hearts went to North City. 

From the ground, Bulma, Videl, and a heartbroken Christie watched them leave, hope brimming in their hearts, but doubt flowing in their minds. 

From the Other World, King Kai and King Yemma watched, hoping for Earths finest to, with the help of their visitors from Care-A-Lot, wipe the evil and threat from the face of the Earth. 

From high above the Earth, young Dende and Mr. Popo watched them go, praying to the Supreme Kai's for victory. 

Even from New Namek, who's people had been alerted to the disasters on Earth by Dende, the Namekiens prayed to their God for a supreme and swift eradication of the evil on Earth. 

Unfortunately for Goku and the Care Bears, not everyone watching was on their side. 

Shadow Heart had seen them, through a portal he made out of a water puddle, assembling and coming after him and Dark Heart. He watched his magical puddle, even as the city around him burned and people fled in terror and horror. 

"Oh yes...let them come." 

***** 

"Oh dear God!" #18 said as River Town came within sight. Dark Heart, though newly re-awakened, sure hadn't lost his touch for uncaring. Unlike Shadow Heart, who was actually destroying the city, Dark Heart was turning the city against ITSELF. His red lightning was no longer paralyzing and crystallizing people, it was instantly stealing all the love and caring from them. 

As a result of this, the city's population was waging a civil war with each other. Riots erupted in the streets, people burned each others houses down, fighting and brawling ran rampant...the true nature of humans had indeed been revealed. 

"This is even worse than I had thought, we're really gonna need some luck on this one" Good Luck commented. 

The 5 Cloud Cars circled the city, looking for the source of the city's troubles. They didn't have to look long. They found Dark Heart atop the highest building in the city, an apartment complex with 40 floors. We was no longer wearing his trademark red jogging pants and shirt, but a pair of black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. His outfit contrasted with his red hair and blood red eyes. 

The Care Bears landed the Cloud Cars on the roof behind him. So intent was Dark Heart on watching the destruction he didn't even notice the Care Bears or Z Fighters presence until True Heart shouted to him. 

"Michael stop this!" True Heart yelled. 

Dark Heart noticeably flinched, then slowly turned, a shocked look on his face, which he tried to hide. "Ah True Heart, how nice to see you again. Oh and you brought the family too! Hello there Tender Heart, I'm sure you remember me" he said with a cold laugh. 

Dark Heart, formerly known as Michael, turned his eyes on Goku, Goten, Gohan, and #18. "Ah and you've brought guests! How lovely, I'm sure we can all..play a game or something together", Dark Heart said before breaking again into cruel laughter. 

"Michael, its time to stop this! We can't let you take the love and caring from Earth! Look at what you've done. These people loved and care for each other, now, just like you, they feel nothing but anger and hatred. Listen Michael--" True Heart said before she was cut off. 

"Stop calling me that! The Michael you know is gone, I am Dark Heart! I'll spare you and your friends if all of you turn and leave me to do my work", Dark Heart offered. 

"Care Bears!" True Heart yelled in response. All the Bears lined up, side by side, Tender Heart to her right, Grumpy to her left. Beside the Care Bears, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and #18 lined up in fighting positions, the Super Saiyan auras flaring as the one pure blood and two half Saiyans went SSJ, and #18's battle aura erupting as she called on her internal power. 

"Michael please! I'm begging you, from friend to friend, stop this!" True Heart yelled over the roar of power. 

"Never!!" Dark Heart yelled as his eyes began to glow red. 

"Care Bears Stare!" True Heart yelled as her symbol began to shine. In seconds, a blinding flash of rainbow light shone forth, all 13 beams hitting Dark Heart square in the chest. Goku and the others, having been forewarned about Dark Heart being as fragile physical wise as any other human, held their ground, but made no attack. 

Dark Heart screamed in pain as he tried to back away from the Care Bears. He turned to run but found Goku right in his face. Before he could even blink, Goku grabbed him and held fast while the Care Bears continued Staring. 

To Goku's surprise, Dark Heart just laughed and shifted into his cloud form. "Its not going to be so easy this time Care Bears!" Dark Heart announced. Instantly, he began firing red lightning at the group. This was not the type that stole peoples feelings, nor even the type that suspended a persons soul in limbo. 

This was the kind that caused instant death, as Goku and the others found out after a stray bolt struck a fleeing man on the street, who instantly slumped over, lifeless. 

"Oh dear Dende! Dad! We got to get him away from the city!" Gohan called. The Care Bears aimed again and fire another burst of rainbow light, to which Dark Heart responded by showing the group with his lethal red lightning. The Care Bears ran and ducked for cover, some of them barely escaping. 

Goku growled to himself as he burst through the air, headed for Dark Heart. "Oh man, this doesn't look good" he said aloud. 

********** 

If things were going bad for True Heart, they were going horrible for Noble Heart. Like True Hearts group, they had no problem finding their quarry. UNLIKE True Hearts group, the battle didn't start so smoothly. The instant Vegeta laid eyes on Shadow Heart, he leapt from the car and rocketed straight for him, going SSJ in mid flight. 

"Shadow Hearrttttt!!!!!" he screamed as he thrust his hand forward, firing a Ki beam the size of a minivan at Shadow Heart. Vegeta saw, felt, and KNEW his blast connected. The whole street simply vaporized where he had been standing and all the buildings within 100 feet instantly shattered like glass. Noble Heart and the others gasped. Vegeta may have got Shadow Heart, but the odds were he killed a couple of dozen people while he was at it. 

The drivers hurried to land the cloud cars, using what was left of the city park. They got out and scrambled over to Vegeta, who was smirking over the huge hole in the street. 

"Well, I guess we can go and get the Dragon Balls from Namek now" he said with a smug look. 

"Vegeta don't be so confident! We don't even know if he's gone!" Piccolo warned. Vegeta gave him a look of disgust and pointed to the large hole in the street. "Well green bean I tell you what, go over there and I'll blast you like I did him, and then King Yemma can tell you whether or not I got you!" he yelled. 

Before Piccolo could open his mouth to argue back, an evil laugh rang out. To everyone's horror, especially Vegetas, black smoke began to flow up from the hole. In a matter of seconds, the smoke assumed a human shape and, in another few seconds, Shadow Heart was reformed and completely healed. 

"Nice shot Vegeta, but I'm afraid the likes of you pose no danger to me", Shadow Heart said with a sadistic smile. 

"Care Cousins, Call!" Noble Heart yelled. Blinding light shone, and the beams of the Cousins Call impacted Shadow Heart like a meteor shower. 

"No! Please stop! Arrrgggggh!!!!" Shadow Heart screamed. Right before their eyes, Shadow Hearts body exploded into dust. The Cousins ceased calling, and for a long moment, just started as if they couldn't believe it. 

Then the celebrations began, with the Cousins jumping up and down and hugging each other. Yamcha, Trunks, and Tien sighed with relief, Vegeta scowled in anger that it wasn't him to finish him off, and Piccolo breathed a heavy sigh, thankful the threat to the Earth was at least half over. 

"Everyone, fantastic job! Ok now, lets go meet up with True Heart at River ToOOWWWWW!!!!" Noble Heart began, which broke off into a scream of pain. Everyone gasped as red lightning, which had simple appeared out of thin air, shocked Noble Heart in the same manner it shocked Vegeta not so long ago. After a few, breathless seconds, the lightning stopped and Noble Heart slumped to his knees, his breathing short and ragged. 

Then the group all screamed as one as lightning bolts struck each and every person, the lightning searing every part of their bodies. When the lightning ceased to spark, the Cousins and Z Fighters alike fell to the ground and all was silent until an all-too-familiar laugh sounded in the air like the toll of a funeral bell. 

Right in the center of the fallen Care Cousins and Z Fighters, Shadow Heart materialized into view, a smug look on his cold face. 

"All these animals you have here Noble Heart...too bad none of them happened to be a possum, maybe then you'd know we always play dead until you turn your back", Shadow Heart said, an evil tone dancing on his tongue. 

"No...it can't be..we watched you vanish..", Bright Heart said weakly. "Oh Bright Heart, or is it Dim Heart? You Care Bears are all so nieve, thinking your little Stares and Calls are going to just go Poof! Goes the bad guy anytime, every time. I told you before, your love and caring can't touch me, so I just played along, vanished, and waited till your guard dropped. So simple..even YOU could have figured it out." Shadow Heart said mocking Bright Heart. 

A scream from behind Shadow Heart made him turn around just in time to see an enraged Vegeta, in SSJ2, slam his fist square into his face. Shadow Heart went flying, but Vegeta vanished and re-appeared behind him, bashing his body with kicks and punches that Shadow Heart was helpless to block. With a final kick, Vegeta sent him like an out-of-control missile into a pile of rubble that USED to be a large city bank. 

Vegeta flung his hand back, charging a ball of Ki the size of a beach ball, but before he could fire, he could hear King Kais voice ring inside his head. 

-Vegeta don't! Think of all the innocent people you'll kill if you throw that! Lure him away from the city first!- King Kai spoke to him. 

-What?! You?! How dare you invade my thoughts? This weakling is down, its time to make sure he STAYS that way!- Vegeta thought back. 

-Vegeta please! Get him away from the city first! Its not worth killing all those people in the city just to destroy him- King Kai said to him. 

-Ah, your caring for the humans again, how thoughtful!- A new voice rang in both their heads. 

Vegeta whirled in circles, looking for the source of the voice, until he realized it was in his mind, same as King Kais. 

-Shadow Heart you monster! I demand you release those people from your grasp and get off of my Earth!- King Kai raged at Shadow Heart. 

-After I have wiped the love and caring from you...'Earth', as you call it, I will. But, I seem to have noticed you don't want Vegeta fighting me because of all the people left alive in this city- Shadow Heart answered. 

"ARRRG!!! Come you miserable excuse for a fighter!" Vegeta yelled to seemingly no one. The others all looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Um, Vegeta, maybe you got hit a little hard back there" Yamcha began. "Shut up you clown! I hear that wretched Shadow Heart in my mind. Hes mocking the King Kai of this world with the fact that humans still live in this worthless city" Vegeta snapped at Yamcha. 

-Oh no they don't Vegeta..not anymore- Shadow Heart said, a faint hint of laughter in his voice. 

-Shadow Heart NOOOOO!!!- King Kai screamed at him so hard Vegetas ears began to ring. 

Without warning, the sky lit up as if a solar flare had been fired, bathing the entire city in red light. When it dimmed and faded, it appeared that nothing had happened. Vegeta looked around, confused as to what could have happened that left so little a visable effect. 

-Alright then King Kai, theres no one left alive now, me and Vegeta can continue our little game- Shadow Hearts cold voice sang in Vegetas mind. And sure enough, he was right. Vegeta quickly sensed for any Ki's left and found only his group. Every other person in the city was gone...their life, souls, and bodies wiped out of existance in seconds. 

"That fiend!" Noble Heart exclaimed once Vegeta informed him of what happened. Brave Heart roared in anger and in moments, ALL of the cousins were blowing, braying, barking, and calling in outrage over what Shadow Heart had just done. 

Instantly, before anyone could move, blink, breath, or even think, Shadow Heart appeared right in the middle of the Z Fighters and Care Bear Cousins. He smiled coldly at them, a smile that made even Noble Heart cringe slightly with fear. 

"And now, the fun begins", he said, his tone dripping of evil. 

****** 

"So what was Michael like, you know, before all this?" Videl asked the brown haired girl sitting across from her. 

Christie had been asked to stay at Capsule Corp until this mess was solved. Bulma reasoned that she would be safer there then at the summer camp. Although they had gotten her story, Bulma had hesitated pushing any questions about Michael, now Dark Heart once again. This time, however, she felt they needed to know what they were dealing with. 

"Michael was..he was kind to me, even when he was Dark Heart. He tried to spare me when he attacked the Care Bears and he truely showed he cared for me", Christie replied, her eyes downcast. She had only been at Capsule Corp for a few days, but already Bulma could see she had deep feelings for Michael, and was truely hurt by this, although she knew in her heart it wasen't his fault. 

"So, how did Michael turn good the first time?" Bulma pressed. Christie blinked at the odd question, "Um, Noble Heart said his evil left when he admitted how much he really cared", she replied. 

"Christie, how strong is Michael? Physically speaking", Videl asked. "Physically? No stronger than any other boy. He can't lift thousands of pounds or fly or blow things up like I've seen the guys around here", she replied with an confused look, beginning to wonder why this question was posed to her. 

"Bulma, if Michaels just a regular boy, then Goku, Gohan, Goten, or #18 would kill him instantly if they hit him!" Videl said in horror. "Your right Videl, but I think Goku and the others know that by now, True Heart would have told them", Bulma replied, easing Videls mind over the subject. 

"But what about Michaels other strenghts?" Videl asked. Christie explained to Videl and Bulma Michaels evil talents, shape shifting, lightning strikes, being able to materialize objects out of thin air, though he was weak physically, his psychic talents were astounding. The question still raced through all their minds, would Goku and the others be able to defeat him, without causing him serious harm? 

The three sat in silence for a long time, Bulma sipping her coffee quietly as Videl rested her chin on her hands and Christie just sat with a downward glance. 

Suddenly Bulmas face lit up. "Christie, I think I have an idea! Videl, go activate the signal to Kami's Lookout so Dende will contact me. I think there might be a way.." Bulma said. 

******   


"Masenko!" Gohan yelled as he fired his yellow blast. It missed Dark Heart by a mile, rocketing off harmlessly into space. 

In a way, Vegeta and his group were lucky. With all the people in the city gone, there was no worry about civilian casualties. True Heart, however, was not so lucky, there was still people alive in River Town...THOUSANDS of them, and they had to protect each and every one. 

And Dark Heart sure was making it hard for them. After he'd fled the rooftop, he had stayed in his cloud form and the cloud cars filled the sky as they dodged and circled around him, trying to hit him with Stare beams, to little success. Goku, Goten, Gohan, and #18 took flight after him, but any blast they threw went right through him with no effect whatsoever. To their credit, however, they DID make sure to tone the power way down on their attacks, in the event they got lucky and hit him 

Dark Hearts lightning blasts weren't helping either. Though the Care Bears and Z Fighters dodged them, the people of River Town were not always so lucky. Goku hated it, but he knew there was likely more than a couple of people hit by stray lightning. 

There must have been thousands of Ki blasts and Stare Beams fired at Dark Heart during the battle, but in the end, none ever connected or even came close. However, as if balancing the scales, 

"Michael PLEASE listen to us!" Goku yelled to him as he dodged a lightning strike aimed for his head. Goku opened his mouth to continue but Dendes voice in his head stopped him cold. 

-Goku, its Dende, can you hear me? We got an idea!- The young Namek practically yelled in his head. 

-Yea Dende, but you got to wait a second so I can distract him ok?- Goku asked mentally, He opened the mental connection he had to Gohan, speaking to his son through his mind. 

-Gohan listen to me! Dendes got an idea, but you got to keep Dark Heart distracted so I can listen to him alright?- Goku asked. After getting the all clear from his son, Goku blasted off a good distance, watching the battle continue in the city. 

-Alright Dende, go ahead- Goku thought. 

-Goku, have you stopped Dark Heart yet?- Dende asked. 

-No, in fact its worse! These people are in danger and his heart is too filled with evil to listen to any of us- Goku replied. 

-In that case, I have a plan. What I want you to do is...- Dende began. 

***** 

BLAM!! BLAM!!! BOOOM!! 

Things may have been looking up for Goku's side, but Vegetas was still the worse for wear. After it became obvious Vegeta wasen't holding back any power, the Care Bear Cousins created cloud cars and high tailed it away from the immedient battle area. 

Not that they didn't try of course, but after the 9th consecutive failure of the Care Cousin Calls, Noble Heart told all Cousins to break away from the fight, since it was obviously out of their hands. Now they watched from a cliff outside the city. From their vantage point, they could see Ki blasts and explosions rock what was left of the city. In a way, Noble Heart thought those instantly taken by Shadow Heart were lucky. They were not subjected to the living hell that the Coma Disease was, and their deaths were painless and fast. 

But Vegeta didn't want Shadow Hearts death to be fast OR painless, he wanted it to be slow and agonizing. After yet AGAIN being rendered helpless at Shadow Hearts hand, Vegeta was quickly putting him at the #1 spot on his "People to kill" list. 

But for all their efforts, the Z Fighters just simply were losing ground against him. At one point, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien had surrounded Shadow Heart and all blasted at him at the same time, with disasterous results. Shadow Heart simply waited till the blasts closed in then vanished, causing the Z Fighters all to shoot themselves. Seeing that not work out prompted them to use Ki blasts individually, rather than in a group. 

But if its one thing they DID do in a group, it was attack, which is what they were doing right now. 

As Shadow Heart stood in the center of the street, dodging Yamchas every punch and kick, Vegeta blurred into existance behind him, aiming a spin kick at his head. Shadow Heart blurred out of existance and Vegetas kick sent Yamcha crashing into a building. 

"Special Beam Cannon!!!" Came Piccolos yell behind him. Almost with a bored expression, Shadow Heart simply stepped to one side, not even looking behind him. The blast cork-screwed its way through several buildings before blowing up, taking a good hunk of South 8th Street with it. 

Suddenly, Tien and Trunks were right in Shadow Hearts face, their punches and kicks a blur of white skin. Back stepping, Shadow Heart blocked every one of them without ever losing that cursed evil smile from his face. Without warning, he clamped his hands down, catching one of Trunks and one of Tiens fists in his own. His arms exploded with red lightning, which he coursed into the bodies of his helpless attackers. After a few seconds of torment, he reared back and threw them both into what used to be a pawn shop. 

"AaaarrrrrrRRRRGGGGG!!!" Vegeta screamed as the lightning bolts of SSJ2 flared higher on him. He flashed at Shadow Heart so fast even Goku would have had a hard time dodging. He punched, and he kicked, and he blasted, and he grappled, but in the end, he hit nothing. It was as if though fate simply wouldn't allow Shadow Heart to even be touched by the Z Fighters. 

Vegetas roundhouse was stopped shot by Shadow Heart seizing his leg in mid-kick. Vegeta had time for one low growl at him before Shadow Heart picked him up by his leg and slammed him into the concrete so hard he crashed through the street and into the sewer. 

"Thats right Vegeta, into the stench you go, right where you belong!" Shadow Heart called down into the hole. 

KA-BOOOOOM!!!!! 

So wrapped up was he on taunting Vegeta that somebody FINALLY got a shot in, Piccolo. 

And it was surely a good one! Piccolos blast tore right through Shadow Heart and kept going, carving a path of destruction over a mile long. From their cliffside shelter, the Care Cousins hoped beyond hope that the nightmare was finally over. 

But hope is often misplaced, as it was in this case. Within a minute, Shadow Heart had reformed his body and was giving Piccolo the beating of a lifetime for the shot he got in. 

"Oh you don't like it now do you?" Shadow Heart taunted as he beat Piccolo like a rag-doll. After a few more hits, he grabbed Piccolo by his antenna and slung him away. Piccolo plowed face first into the street, leaving a rut in it over 20 feet long. 

"And now.." Shadow Heart began, looking at the rubble where Trunks and Tien were climbing out of, "Time to finish off those two pests" he said, raising a lightning covered hand. 

"FINALLL FLASSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!" Came a yell below him. 

Shadow Heart looked down in surprise. "Didn't I throw him--" was all he got out of his mouth. The Final Flash vaporized him, the street, and the nearby buildings on both sides in less than a 1/1000th of a second. The energy Vegeta put into the attack was mind blowing and the sound of the explosions deafening. 

Trunks and Tien went right back into that pile of rubble and Yamcha, who had freed himself, was shaken by the explosion to the point he almost fell right out of flight. Piccolo, who had been TRYING to drag himself to his feet, was throw down face first by the sheer shockwave force. 

And in the middle of it all was Vegeta, his aura so powerful the concrete around him was beginning to erode and break away. He still had his hands raised skyward in Final Flash fashion, the last bits of golden energy almost completely faded away. The Z Fighters (except for Piccolo, who was still getting to his feet) rushed to the hole in the street. 

Vegetas attack had obviously taken quite a bit out of him, his hair was no longer stark straight, some of it was now falling away to the sides. His breathing was quite ragged, coming out in long laborous gasps. His battle aura faded as he slipped out of SSJ2, leaving him in normal SSJ state. "Oh wow dad! You really got him that time!" Trunks exclaimed. The other Z Fighters joined in the cheer. Even Piccolo, who had finally rejoined the group, had a please smile on his face. 

"Comeon Vegeta, lets hurry to River Town and meet up with the others", Piccolo suggested. 

Vegeta looked up at Piccolo, a victorious smirk on his face. "For once Namek, I agree. Hurry up before that baka Kakarott blows this for us all!" Vegeta shouted up to him. Five auras flared, followed by five warriors streaking off across the sky, the Care Cousins right behind them. 

***** 

"Goku, are you sure this will work?" #18 asked. King Kai had informed them all of what was to happen, and all had their doubts. Goku nodded to #18 while in flight. Everything was set, all Goku had to do was get his attention. 

Which proved to be hard, seeing as how Dark Heart was much more content to fire lightning blasts than have a chat. When a huge Kame Hame Ha whizzed right by him, however, Dark Heart stopped his blasting long enough to turn to Goku, his red cloud eyes narrowing on him. 

"I thought I'd finish these annoyances off first, but I guess you just want to be first in line!" Dark Heart declared with an evil laugh. 

"Michael, I wish you would stop this! The Care Bear Family wishes you would stop this too, a lot of people wish your evilness would stop" Goku yelled to him. Dark Heart flew down to where his cloud form was level with Gokus face. "Wish all you want, YOU can't stop me, THEY can't stop me, NO ONE can stop me!" Dark Heart roared. 

"Not even Christie?" Goku asked in a soft tone. 

At these words, Dark Heart visibly faultered. "Ch..Christie?" the cloud asked. 

In seconds, Goku vanished from view. A couple more seconds, and he re-appeared, Christie hanging onto his arm. 

If Dark Heart faultered before, he stumbled now. His form crystallized as he shape-shifted into his human form, materializing in front of her. 

"Christie..I.." Dark Heart began. Christie ran forward and threw her arms around his neck, breaking down for the 3rd time that day. He tried to push her off, but the harder he pushed the tighter she held. "Michael..please..come back to us.." she cried into his shoulder. 

And even as his physical body resisted, a civil war raged inside his mind. 

_"You hear that? She wants you back, the real you!"___

_"No she doesn't! Shes just saying that! Once shes got you wrapped around her little finger she'll throw you off like everyone else did!"___

_"That isn't true, look at her! Look at the Care Bears and the other fighters, they all really care about you!"___

_"Where were they when you needed them? Why didn't they stop Shadow Heart from ravaging your mind and soul? I'll tell you why, because they...don't....CARE!!"___

By now, everyone was watching the scene before them. The Care Bears, #18, Gohan and Goten were now joined by Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, and all the Care Bear Cousins. It was becoming clear that Dark Hearts evil side was winning over his good side. 

"Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins! One who was once our greatest foe, then friend, and then foe again is trying to break free of Shadow Hearts grasp! Open your hearts, and give him the love you hold for him!" Noble Heart called to the Family. 

"Care Bears!" True Heart called. As one, the Care Bears lined up beside her. "Care Bear Cousins!" Noble Heart yelled out. "Stare!" yelled True Heart, "Call!" said Noble Heart, their voices ringing out at the same time. 

The flash was brighter than the Solar Flare, the hum of power audible even from a great distance. The beams of color and love crashed into Dark Heart, who was still being gripped by Christie. 

At first, he tried desperately to break free, but Christies whispered voice stopped him. "No Michael, I won't let you go..please, I need you" she had whispered. 

_"See? She DOES need you!"___

_"No! No no no! Shes lying to you! They're ALL lying to you! You can't break Shadow Hearts grip!"___

_"....Yes.....I..can"___

_"No you can't! Your nothing do you hear me? Your love and caring won't do you any good once Shadow Heart rules this world, just forget it! You can't do it!"___

_"Yes I can!"___

_"No you can't!! You mustn't!"___

"YES I CAN!!!" Michaels voice rang out, but not inside his mind. 

Before the Z Fighters and Care Bear Family's eyes, Michaels body shuddered for a moment, then slumped over on the ground. The Care Bears and Cousins ceased their Stares/Calls and, along with the Z Fighters, held their breaths and waited. For one long moment..Heaven and Earth stood still. 

Then his eyes opened, sky blue colored eyes. 

"Oh Christie thank you!" Michael yelled as he grabbed Christie in perhaps the tightest hug she had ever felt. If Vegetas Final Flash was enough to deafen you, the hoise coming from the onlookers cheering was enough to resurrect your hearing again. 

Up above on Kami's Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo were doing a ridiculous dance together, so great was their joy. 

Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma and Videl were doing some deafening of their own. The employees of Capsule Corp had been ready to swear Ms. Briefs and her visitor had gone stark raving nuts when they suddenly jumped up and started cheering, laughing, and crying on each other. 'Bulma! Bulma it worked! Dark Hearts back to normal!' King Kai had sang into Bulmas head. And thats all she wrote for those two. 

Amid all the cheering, a faint, echoing laugh was heard. At first, no one paid much attention, since people were laughing all over the place. But as the laugh grew louder, one by one those gathered stopped to take notice. 

"Oh..how touching", a icey voice called to them. 

Shock and horror was on every face as they looked skyward. A black cloud, with red eyes was hovering just above the nearest building. The cloud zoomed down in front of the group and materialized into the all-too-familiar form that had become known as the symbol of Earths suffering. 

"SHADOW HEART!!" They call screamed at once. "No! I destroyed you! I evaporated everything for an entire city block! You can't be alive, its IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta raged, his whole body trembling. 

"Nothings impossible if you put a little...heart into it", Shadow Heart said, chuckling at his own joke. He turned to Michael, "Ah, I see your escaped my mind ravageing, no matter, you won't be alive much longer anyway so enjoy your freedom while it lasts!" Shadow Heart mocked. 

His hands exploded with red lightning, which he aimed solely at Michael. "Now DIE!" he screamed, firing a lightning strike before any of the Care Bears or Z Fighters could even blink. 

In the end, the blast never touched him. Its unintended target held its ground, even as the life began slipping away. 

Christie had thrown herself in front of Michael..taking the blast ment to rob HIM of life. 

As she fell, Michael caught her in his arms. As the Z Fighters and Care Bear Family rushed towards them, no one even noticed that Shadow Heart had simple walked away from the chaos he had created, laughing aloud as he vanished. "Until next time, my friends!" he called behind him. 

But no one heard. 

"Christie! Oh Christie why?!", Michael asked, his eyes brimming with tears. With the last of her strenght, Christie reached into her pocket, pulling something out. She weakly took his hand and closed his around the object. 

"Michael..I want you to have this, keep it..for me." She said, her life fading faster by the second. 

Michael could only nod, tears falling from his eyes. 

"I..love you..Michael.." she said. She smiled at him, one last, beautiful smile. 

And then she was gone, her life willingly sacrificed to give him a chance to live his. 

All around him, the Care Bear Family burst into tears. #18, Android or not, couldn't stop herself from crying. Yamcha, Tien, and Gohan ground their teeth in sheer rage. Goten and Trunks fell silent, Goku LOOKED on the verge of tears. Even Vegeta was stunned into shock-induced silence. 

Michael opened his hand, still held by Christies, to see what her last gift was. 

It was a marble..the same little blue marble she used to free the Care Bear Family, not so long ago. 

Even as the Z Fighters stood silent, the Care Bear Family cried, and Michael screamed the injustice to the Heavens, Shadow Heart watched from a distance. 

"Don't cry...you'll be joining her soon" he promised.   


******* How will Christies death affect the fighting spirit of the Care Bear Family? What can the Z Fighters do against an unstoppable enemy, and how will Michael cope, now that the one person he truely cared for is gone?******

**Guess you'll have to wait for Chapter 9: "Resurrected Memories"**   
  



End file.
